Almas del pasado
by Kajime
Summary: Cap 4: Luna es la única capaz de llegar a él. ¿Qué es lo que siente una alma perdida? Sólo la luz de ese cariño podrá hacerlo entrar en razón y devolverle la chispa que le fue robada. REVIEWS!
1. A new year, love and illusions

"Almas del Pasado"

**·········**

Introducción

Harry Potter (con 17 años) y compañía empiezan su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Al parecer, este año será más tranquilo ya que una última batalla, hace tres meses, dejó muy lastimado al Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos, que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Está última batalla también dejó muchos pesares para Dumbledore y los de la Orden del Fénix, quienes ahora se enfrentan a una nueva y difícil tarea: comunicar al "niño que vivió" que Remus Lupin, Moony, había muerto…

**CAPITULO 1**

**"A new year, love and illusions"**

·········

_"Lo que dejamos atrás y lo que nos aguarda delante son asuntos sin importancia comparados con lo que llevamos dentro"_

·········

Era una cálida mañana a finales del verano y, en una pequeña habitación del segundo piso del número 4 de Privet Drive, mechones de color negro azabache se asomaban desde debajo de las sábanas. Unos brillantes ojos verdes saludaron a los cálidos rayos de sol. Un joven de mirada somnolienta se estiró suavemente en su cama y bostezó tranquilamente, sería un gran día…

El reloj empezó a timbrar. De un fugaz salto, Harry Potter abandonó la comodidad de su cama y se precipitó contra el escritorio…

-¡Auch! ¡Plop! –el despertador cayó al suelo, mientras Harry sostenía con fuerza su rodilla, que acababa de golpearse contra una de las patas del escritorio (N/a: u-u eso duele, yo saber…)

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, chico- Harry dio un suspiro, tío Vernon ya estaba levantado, de seguro fue atraído por el ruido. Echó una ojeada al reloj: las 6:38 a.m.

-Aún es temprano –pensó –. A esta hora, seguro que Ron aún está roncando –Harry soltó una carcagada, imaginando al pelirrojo en un pijama rojo intenso, como su cabello, con dibujitos de escobas o de los "Chudley Cannons", el equipo favorito de Ron

Después de un rato bajó a desayunar. Tío Vernon leía el periódico mientras tomaba la que al parecer era su segunda taza de café; tía Petunia colocaba más tocinos en el plato de Dudley, quién los devoraba con la vista fija en el televisor. Harry sonrió al pensar que no volvería a verlos hasta el próximo verano, tras el cual, volvería convertido en un mago, capaz de usar magia a su antojo. Él sabía que sus tíos y su estúpido primo lo sabían, así que decidió divertirse un poco…

-¡Buenos días! –saludó con una media sonrisa. Su tío gruñó, sin dejar de ver su periódico, Petunia le dio la espalda y siguió preparando más tocinos y Dudley se estremeció, haciendo temblar la mesa y botando algunos de sus tocinos al suelo. Dirigiendo la vista a esa masa bolluda de su costado, Harry decidió juguetear tomando una burlona voz -. Tranquilo "Didi", no me verás hasta el próximo años, prometo que cuando regrese te saludaré con una fabuloso regalo ¿qué dices? –ante esa rojiza masa carnosa se volvió de un notorio color blanco. Harry rió por lo bajo para que sus tíos no lo vieran y, bueno, nadie lo molestaba, todos estaban encargados de lo suyo y preferían no incomodarle, sabían que ya no podían hacerle nada. Harry se sentó tranquilamente y tomó su desayuno sin apartar esa media sonrisa. Era una de las casi nulas veces en que estaba feliz en aquella casa…

Después del desayuno, Harry subió a su habitación y revisó tres veces que tenía todas sus cosas en su baúl; a la segunda encontró su libro "Quidittch a través de los tiempos" detrás de la cómoda. Abrió el libro y, como siempre, los jugadores montados en escobas voladoras lo saludaron mientras sobrevolaban el gran campo de la fotografía. Empezó a leer acerca de los mejores equipos del mundo. Un suave ulular desde la ventana arrancó su vista del libro. Una hermosa lechuza de un puro color blanco le devolvía la mirada, agitando suavemente sus alas

-Hola, Hedwig. Ya era hora de que regresaras, te retrasaste un poco –la lechuza agachó la cabeza y ululó suavemente, en son de disculpa -. Está bien, además, nunca te ha sido problema llegar a Hogwarts tú sola ¿verdad? –se acercó con el libro y lo colocó sobre el borde de la ventana para acariciar a la lechuza, que rápidamente se posó en su brazo, hinchada de orgullo por el cumplido -. Como siempre, eres pura humildad (???) –Rió el joven mientras la lechuza le mordisqueaba el dedo -. Sólo bromeaba, no te enfades conmigo –palmeó suavemente la cabeza de Hedwig y fijó su vista en la ventana. No podía creer que, en tan solo unas horas, estaría junto a sus amigos de nuevo, sólo pensaba en ver como se encontrarían ahora, desde que se despidieron el día del fin de curso anterior. Además, quería comprobar si de una buena vez Ron se había hecho o no aquel tatuaje mágico que tanto le había presumido que se haría desde mayo y, por supuesto, la reacción de Hermione al verlo. También quería felicitarla a ella y darle uno de esos profundos y largos besos que tanto le gustaban. Él ya se esperaba algo así, al igual que todos –. Ahora, soy el novio de la más linda brujita con el "Premio Anual" que haya existido –pensó. Hedwig volvió a mordisquearlo, con lo que Harry volvió a tocar tierra -. Está bien, esta bien. Tú también vas a ver a Pig ¿no? –la pequeña lechuza ululó indignada. Harry sonrió divertido, tomó el libro y, con Hedwing ya en su jaula, se dispuso a ponerlo en es baúl. Le dio una rápida ojeada al reloj: 9:30 a.m…

-¡Harry! ¡Querido! –una voluptuosa señora de cabellera rojiza y ondulada se acercaba corriendo hacia el muchacho, en el andén 9 y ¾

-Hola, Sra. Wesley, también me alegra verla –respondió Harry mientras era asfixiado por el gigantesco abrazo de la Sra.

-Harry, cariño, que bueno que estás bien ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones? ¿Te trataron bien esos muggles?

-¡Ya, mamá! Déjalo respirar –una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry, en respuesta a la de su pelirrojo amigo -. Hola Harry ¿Qué tal vacaciones?

-Igual que siempre –Harry, liberándose suavemente de los maternales brazos de la Sra. Wesley, se dirigió hacía Ron y ambos se saludaron con su típico y amistoso encuentro de puños (chicos… -.-)

-¿Y aún siguen con eso, chicos? ¿Cuándo se les va a quitar? –una bella griff, con un gato canela en brazos los miraba desaprovatoriamente. Los chicos rieron

-Hola Hermy –saludó Ron mientras intercambiaban un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Ron –sonrió la chica, bajó suavemente al gato canela, y puso su mirada en el chico de cabello azabache –Hola Harry

-Hola, hermosa –le respondió y con un abrazo la atrajo hacia sí para darle un cariñoso beso. Al verlos, el pelirrojo se volteó y empezó a silbar mientras miraba a su hermanita coquetear con un chico de Rav que, le parecía, nunca había visto

-Oigan ¿ya terminaron? –les preguntó a los tortolitos. Ambos rieron y se separaron para seguir conversando

-Oye, Ron ¿y el tatuaje? –preguntó Harry mientras echaba una mirada dubitativa a su amigo. Al oírlo, Hermione puso si típica cara de desaprobación

-No me digas Ronny que sí te hiciste esa cosa, ¿verdad que no? –le preguntó desafiante, con una ceja levantada

-Pues… ¡Sí! Si te digo. Mira, a ver si les gusta –se descubrió el brazo mostrando a un gran colacuerno húngaro, que echaba llamaradas de fuego por su hocico, rodeado de un basilisco

-¡WOW! ¡Ron, si te lo hiciste! –la voz tímida y emocionada de Neville se escuchó llegar al lado del pelirrojo

-Hombre, ya era hora ¡Está genial! –Seamus se unió al grupo para "admirar" el tatuaje mágico de Ron, cuyos personajes se movilizaron ahora hasta debajo del hombro –Vaya, ¿que otros trucos hace, Ronny? –le preguntó con una gran sonrisa –A ver si vale la pena que me haga uno yo también

-Es una ganga, y me costo 25 galeones enteros. Además, estos chicos son bastante obedientes –dijo mientras pasaba un dedo suavemente sobre el lomo del dragón tatuado y luego sobre la cabeza de la serpiente -¿verdad que sí, muchachos? –ambos animales se inclinaron para afirmarlo

-Bueno, sería un milagro que mi abuela me deje hacerme uno –comento tristemente el ex-gordito

-Tranquilo Neville, no es algo fantástico. Además, con o sin tatuaje, las chicas te siguen considerando lindo ¿no?

-No es cierto, Ron –el lindo ex-gordito se había quedado como tomate con insolación . Todos rieron, mientras Seamus le daba unas palmadas a Neville para que se tranquilice. No obstante, era verdad lo que el pelirrojo había dicho, este lindo ex-gordito cada día se veía más apuesto y también… más tímido .

Harry se sentó al lado de la ventana mientras Hermione colocaba su valija con cuidado a un lado y Ron salía a buscar a su hermana. Harry se quedó pensantivo un rato, contemplando a la chica de cabellera castaña y decidió romper el silencio que los rodeaba

-¿Y, Herm, que tal las vacaciones? ¿Te la pasaste bien lejos de mí? –preguntó burlonamente. La joven prefecta siguió dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de asegurar su valija (N/a: contenido frágil o.o)

-¿Tú qué crees? –Harry sonrió –Y… por cierto… –la joven le echo una mirada y volvió a lo suyo -, has cambiado durante las vacaciones, te noto diferente –Harry puso cara de pensativo

-¿Diferente? ¿Por dónde? –preguntó con falsa inocencia

-Bueno, digamos que estás… "menos tímido" –la pequeña brujita sintió que los colores encendían levemente sus mejillas

-¡Ah! Era eso –respondió Harry con una pícara sonrisa -. Pues... tú también has cambiado un poco, linda –le dijo dándole una ojeada

-¿Yo? ¿En qué? –Hermione se puso a pensar en qué podría haber cambiado. Sea lo que sea, ella lo ignoraba

-Sí –Harry empezó a acercársele -. Algo aumentó su tamaño –y le dio unas suaves palmadas al trasero de su novia

-¡Oye! –la prefecta lanzó una bofetada mientras se volteaba, pero el chico de ojos verdes detuvo su mano suavemente, -Y también te has vuelto atrevido –Herm lo miraba muy seriamente, a lo que Harry respondió atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura. El labio de Hermione tembló ante la cercanía y destensó su mano. Ambos se miraron, parecía que se habían olvidado de todo y… empezaron. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él sujeto suavemente su nuca con una mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Ambos continuaron el contacto: él, intentando hacer disfrutar más a su compañera; ella, correspondiéndole explorando con suavidad esa boca que la embelezaba. Harry la tomó suavemente de la cintura y empezó a acercarla a la pared. Ella lo seguía, empezando a recargarse sobre la pared a la que era llevada mientras pasaba una mano por el bien formado torso de su novio (N/a: supongo que serán los entrenamientos del capitán de Quidditch xD) y él acercó más su cuerpo al de ella, dispuesto a sentirla por todo el verano, cuando… La puerta empezó a abrirse y personas hablaban y, como si una corriente eléctrica les hubiera pegado, ambos se separaron de golpe (N/a: eso sí que es molesto� Aprendan a tocar la puerta . )

-Uy… Lo siento chicos. No quería interrumpirlos –sonrío pícaramente el pelirrojo cuando una linda pelirroja lo empujó hacía adentro para ver

-¿Qué pasa, Ronny? –al ver a los chicos con el bermellón en las mejillas cayó en la cuenta -¡Ahhhh! Sorry, interrumpimos algo importante ¿no?

-No, está bien –respondió la prefecta -. Hola, Ginny

-Hola, Hermy. Hola, Harry –saludó la pelirroja -. Vaya que estaban ocupados –agregó al ver como ambos acomodaban su ropa

-Bueno, no debería molestarte ¿no? –inquirió Harry, mirándola con una infantil sonrisa

-Ya te olvide, cielo –respondió Ginny sin darle importancia -. El mar está lleno de peces –y agregó -, algunos grandes y más mejores que otros

-Si –dijo Harry- y que son más difíciles de cazar, a menos que tengas una buena carnada

- Claro, pero ese es el reto, si no ¿dónde está la diversión?

-Pues… -Harry abrazó suavemente a Hermione –más cerca de lo que creí que estaría y eso me hace muy feliz

-Harry… -Hermy estaba tan linda con el carmesí en las mejillas y esa sonrisa suya tan especial que el aludido no pudo evitar robarle un suave beso, sin importarle la presencia de todos y el hecho de que otra nueva jovencita, ataviada con extraños ornamentos que oficiaban de aretes, collares y pulseras, entraba sonriente con la última edición de la no muy agraciada revista "El Quisquilloso". Al ver la escena, la rubia retiró su sonriso por un momento y, la verdad, le costó mucho volver a estamparla en su rostro nuevamente

-Ho-hola chicos –saludó la rubia con una falsa sonrisa

-Hola, Luna – saludó Ginny y fue a abrazarla -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, pasé las vacaciones en "La Ciudad de Coral" –respondió más animada Luna

-¿"La Ciudad de Coral"? ¡Wow! ¡Que suerte! –la pelirrojita estaba encantada

-¿Qué es "La Ciudad de Coral"? –Harry se les acercó –Hola, Luna –la joven saludó a su interlocutor con un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Hola, Harry. Mírate nada más. Estuviste ejercitándote estas vacaciones ¿no? –preguntó la joven echándole a su amigo una mirada de arriba abajo. Harry soltó una carcajada

-Sí, un poco. ¿Y tú? –pregunto notando las mejoras físicas de su rubia amiguita

-¿Yo? Sólo me la pasé nadando entre los hermosos corales mágicos de Australia ¿por? –preguntó con ademanes de ingenuidad

-No, nada. Es sólo que te note más… -Harry pensó mejor su siguiente palabra –"esbelta"

-¡Ah! Y notaste eso con toda la ropa que llevo encima ¿no? ¡Qué lindo de tu parte! –respondió con algo de sarcasmo

-Y dime Luna –interrumpió Hermione -¿Qué más hiciste en "La Ciudad de Coral"? Sé que es un gran centro vacacional del mundo mágico –preguntó para cambiar el tema. Algo no le gustaba de esta conversación. Sabía que Harry la quería y que él y Luna sólo eran amigos, pero había veces en que le molestaba sobremanera verlos tan animados juntos

-¡Wow! Tantas cosas… Tiene unos leviatanes preciosos y hay una tribu de sirenas en la parte más honda de las cuevas del coral. Por supuesto que el servicio no se queda atrás y el spa es sencillamente exquisito

-Oye, Luna ¿Cómo hiciste para ir? Mi padre dice que hay que hacer reservas desde dos a tres años antes –comentó Ron con suma intriga

-Pues, todo se lo debemos a Harry –la chica hizo un ademán con sus manos señalando al aludido

-¿Yo? .. - preguntó Harry confundido

-Sí, tú chico tonto ¿Recuerdas las 3 últimas entrevistas exclusivas que le diste a mi padre el año pasado? No tienes idea de cuanta gente compró "El Quisquilloso". Papá tuvo que mandar a triplicar el número de impresiones de los últimos 4 números de la revista. Y como era de suponerse, los competidores de papá le dieron prácticamente un Gringotts por los derechos de las entrevistas, incluyendo vacaciones por 30 días a "La Ciudad de Coral", cortesía de "El Profeta"

-¡Ah! Pues, de nada Lunita Cuando quieras –dijo incrédulamente el mago, aunque feliz de haber ayudado a su mejor amiga (N/a: ¡ALTO! Aclaraciones de último minuto: Luna es la mejor amiga de Harry porque Hermy es su novia ok? Aún tiene ese lazo con Hermione pero inclinado hacia algo más profundo. Con Luna es diferente porque ellos se sienten identificados y se tienen confianza, por eso es que a veces Hermy se muestra celosa de ella. Ahora sigamos con el fic…)

-Bueno chicos, los dejo. Debo volver a mi compartimiento, dejé a unos amigos ahí- dicho esto, la rubia se acercó a su amigo y le dio un gran abrazo y, sin decir palabra, salió del compartimiento y se perdió entre los alumnos del pasillo.

-¿Pero qué se ha creído? –pensó Hermione al tiempo que Ginny cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella dando un suspiro

-¿Desde cuándo hace que Luna se comporta tan como… popular?

-Creo que desde las navidades pasadas –respondió Ron pensativo

-¿Qué? ¿Por lo de Voldemort? –preguntó Harry haciendo memoria

-Sí, cuando… "él" se metió a Hogwarts, aprovechando la ausencia de alumnos –expectó Hermione

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Ambos les dimos una buena paliza a esos mortífagos –recordaba Harry con alegría, intentando revivir en su memoria las caras de los mortífagos al ver que les salían raíces de la piel

-Pero por culpa de ella casi te matan, Harry –dijo secamente Hermione

-¡Oye, tranquila! Iban a matarla. Además, ya he sobrevivido a un Avada Kedavra antes y ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Lo mismo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de ustedes y más por ti, Herm –dijo el mago, algo impresionado por la actitud de su novia con respecto a su amistad con la rubia

-Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que no me gusta pensar en lo que podría haberte pasado, Harry –la joven agachó la mirada, apoyándose sobre el pecho cálido de su novio, quién la abrazó con sobre protectora suavidad

-Oye, no voy a dejarte. Necesitan más que una maldición asesina para alejarme de ti (N/a: Eso es lo que tú crees… _risa diabólica…_). No te preocupes.

-Entonces Harry –la linda prefecta clavó sus ojos claros en él –no me des motivos… -y ambos siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar a los terrenos del colegio. El último año pronto daría inicio…

···························

Bueno… Hola a todos!!! Ojalá les haya parecido lindo mi fic. Me llevo tiempo hacer el primer capi (más por pasarlo a la PC porque ya lo había hecho en clases del cole en un cuaderno n.nUU), pero traté de hacerlo bonito y concentradito. Cierto… ¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!! TUVE QUE MATARLO TOT… Pero intentaré reponer este crimen en los próximos capítulos… a decir verdad, le he puesto muchas pistas a este primer capi, pero ya es cuestión de ustedes descubrirlos o no n-n.Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me dejaran unos reviews, al menos para saber que lo leyeron y pueden decirme si algo les gustó mucho o que debería cambiar o que quisieran para los otros capis (las buenas ideas serán aceptadas ). En fin, va a ser el espacio de las críticas constructivas (que triste u.u). Bueno, los dejo… Hasta la próxima Cuídense (para que sigan leyendo el fic n-n). Besotes. Bye


	2. These are my tears

**CAPITULO 2**

**"These are my tears"**

**·········**

_"No tengas miedo de la vida. Cree en que la vida merece la pena ser vivida y esa creencia te ayudará a que así sea"_

·········

Todo parecía indicar que llovería: grandes nubes oscuras se acercaban rápidamente a los terrenos, el cielo se veía cada vez más nublado y los ventarrones huracanados amenazaban con levantar la vegetación en cualquier momento

En la estación del mágico poblado de Hosmeade, una pequeña mujer encapuchada se acercaba aun hombre de gran tamaño, que se disponía a esperar el arribo del expreso con una lámpara en la mano. La mujer, al llegar al lado del antes mencionado, retiró su capa y aumentó su altura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La joven aurora acomodó su capa y sacudió con suavidad su cabellera color rosa

-Hola, Hagrid –saludó cordialmente -. Llegará pronto ¿no es así? –El gigante asintió –Ya veo. Será Dumbledore ¿verdad? Él se lo dirá –una mirada de tristeza se apoderó del semblante de Hagrid

-Dumbledore está muy contrariado por todo esto. Lo más probable es que quiera hablar con Harry hoy mismo sobre el asunto. Por supuesto que Ron y Hermione se enterarán y todos los demás, según Dumbledore, aunque aún no comprendo que es lo que tiene en mente –el silencio reinó por unos minutos… -. Tonks¿cómo está él?

-¿Te refieres a Moody? Aún está en la mansión Black (N/a: Sorry, es que no se me ocurrió mejor forma de llamarla n.nUU). Sigue culpándose por la muerte de Remus. Ya me cansé de decirle que no ha sido su culpa

-Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. Ya comprenderá que no ha sido su culpa, ni la de nadie. El profesor Lupin siempre fue un gran compañero de batallas, muy ágil en combate y, sobretodo, siempre tuvo una gran nobleza, la misma por la cual no pudo evitar arriesgar su vida tantas veces –Hagrid alzó su mirada al cielo, mostrando un aire lleno de respeto hacia el aludido. La aurora pelirosada levantó también su mirada justo cuando las luces y el gran bullicio del tren anunciaban el arribo de todos los estudiantes. Hagrid ladeó su mirada para ver a la pequeña encapuchada internarse en el poblado y desaparecer…

·········

-Harry, apúrate, ya llegamos –Ron fue hasta donde Harry y le ayudo a jalar su baúl del compartimiento

-¿Crookshanks, dónde estás? –el gato color canela saltó a los brazos de su dueña, quién lo colocó en su cesta suavemente y tomó su baúl, saliendo detrás de los chicos. Los tres bajaron del expreso seguidos por Ginny, una apresurada Luna y un tiritante Neville. La lluvia les caía en las caras y los alumnos que iban saliendo corrían apresurados en busca de una carroza desocupada.

-Oigan ¿y Hagrid? –preguntó Harry buscando al aludido en su pobre campo de visión, la lluvia le había empañado los lentes

-De seguro ya se fue al lago con los de primero –el pelirrojo estaba bastante ocupado intentando calmar a su lechuza, que chillaba como loca

-Pues, con este clima, no me gustaría ser de primero

-Igual. Me compadezco de los pequeños que tienen que cruzar el lago con esta lluvia –agregó Luna, en acuerdo con la pelirroja

-Bueno, miren. Ahí hay una carroza ¡Vamos! –los chicos siguieron a la prefecta hacia el lugar en donde estaba la carroza. Entraron velozmente y a penas se cerró la puerta los thestrals emprendieron la marcha hacia el castillo

·········

_Desde ya hace más de mil años_

_Que mi oficio en Hogwarts hago_

_Que el seleccionar a los alumnos_

_En las diferentes casas amo_

_Del leal Gryffindor soy fuerte_

_Del sabio Ravenclaw, sensato_

_Des astuto Slytherin mi porte y_

_Del alegre Hufflepuff mi canto_

_Juntos fundaron Hogwarts_

_Educando a jóvenes, magos y brujas_

_Y a hijos de magos y muggles_

_Aunque algunos diferían en las selecciones _

_Decidieron crear cuatro casas_

_Diferentes en estilo, porte y casta_

_Y así pues me hicieron a mí_

_Para seleccionar a todos los alumnos de aquí_

_En Gryffindor, recuerdo bien,_

_A los valientes y leales debo poner_

_En Ravenclaw, como es razón,_

_A los sabios y de gran sentido común _

_En Hufflepuff nada más_

_A los que les gustara mucho trabajar_

_Y en Slytherin, sin más opción, _

_A los que deseen poder con ambición_

_Desde que de su cabeza Gryffindor en vida me alzó_

_Y en mí poner el saber de los 4 grandes mandó_

_Habito en Hogwarts con el único trabajo y placer_

_De ver en sus cabezas a que casa los he de poner_

_Así que no dudes que siempre soy acertado_

_Y ponme sobre tu cabeza si quieres ser aceptado_

_Y deja que hable contigo tan solo por un rato_

_Que muy pronto en tu mesa te verás sentado_

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos al concluir la interpretación del magistral sombrero. La profesora McGonagall desplegó el pergamino con la lista de los nuevos alumnos, empezando así con la selección. Después de que los 26 novatos fueran asignados a sus nuevas casas, como era la costumbre, los aplausos recibieron el discurso inaugural del Director Dumbledore, que calmó a la concurrencia para empezar con su bienvenida. Este año vestía una magistral túnica azul naval de bordes plateados

-Queridos alumnos, tanto los viejos como los nuevos, sean bienvenidos a esté nuevo año en Hogwarts. Aunque la mayoría de ustedes ya lo sabe, está prohibido el ingreso a los terrenos del bosque y a las zonas restringidas del colegio. Además, debo agregar que, por su seguridad, todos los alumnos deben permanecer dentro del castillo desde el anochecer y regresar a sus salas comunes antes de las 10 p.m. En caso de requerir algún permiso en especial, hagan el favor de enviar una lechuza a sus jefes de casa, que ellos verán si es o no adecuado brindarles la autorización. Por último, los entrenamientos de quidditch serán llevados a cabo antes del anochecer y únicamente los fines de semana y los miércoles. Las audiciones a los nuevos jugadores se llevarán a cabo la última semana del mes. A los capitanes de los equipos les encargo una justa y sabia elección. Bueno, viendo ya que sus rostros reflejan su hambre ¿o no, Sr. Patterson? –un joven rav sonrió algo apenado a su director -, es hora de empezar con el banquete –el Gran Comedor retumbó en aplausos nuevamente y las mesas se llenaron de comida para complacencia de los alumnos, que prácticamente se lanzaron a devorar todo cuanto vieron de aspecto apetecible (¿cómo no esperar rarezas en Hogwarts? n.nUU)

-No me digas que aún piensas en los elfos domésticos, Herm

-Harry, sabes bien lo que pienso de eso

-¿Y sigues con eso de la P.E.D.D.O.? Preocúpate por comer, está delicioso –saltó el pelirrojo, ofreciéndole una bandeja llena de bocadillos -. Además, piensa que comiendo haces que su trabajo valga la pena ¿no crees? –agregó con una fingida expresión de angelito, mano al pecho

-Ya déjala, Ronny –la pequeña zapeo a su hermano entre risas –. Mejor come esto –y dicho y hecho, una manzana terminó como el tapón de la boca del prefecto. Todos rieron a carcajadas

Ya concluido el banquete, acabados los postres y satisfechos los alumnos, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Ante el asombró de todos, el director sacó su varita y, de un ágil movimiento, toda la decoración del salón se torno de oscuridad. Los tapices, banderines y faroles tomaron el color noche y las velas iluminaban con una luz violácea. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del salón, todos con la respiración entrecortada, expectantes a las palabras del mago

-Alumnos –Dumbledore levantó la vista hacia el alumnado, que congelado, esperaba a que prosiga -, estoy seguro que han de suponer que es lo que voy a deciros. La muerte no es el fin para los hombres nobles y de valiente corazón, es sólo una aventura más, un nuevo camino que seguir, sin batallas, sin temores, sin penurias… La tranquilidad, la paz, es su camino y su recompensa. Para nosotros, los vivos, la muerte nos congela la vida, opaca nuestra esperanza y derrumba nuestra fortaleza, mas no la muerte propia sino la ajena, que se lleva consigo parte de nosotros y nos conduce a pesares y tristezas. La muerte de un padre, un camarada, un amigo, un maestro… Él habrá sido como un padre para algunos, un camarada para muchos, un maestro para casi todos ustedes y un amigo, un amigo para aquellos que tuvimos la dicha de conocerle. Su muerte no ha sido en vano, no… su causa ha sido noble, un gran guerrero, luchando hasta el último momento, no por él, por sus amigos, sus camaradas, por su gente y por su mundo… -las palabras del profesor habían sacado las lágrimas en más de uno –. Su memoria estará siempre vigente en nosotros y su alma permanecerá por siempre en nuestros corazones. Así que, quiero levantar mi copa en nombre de uno de los más nobles y valientes hombres que he conocido. Remus Lupin, que tu muerte nos brinde decisión y fortaleza –Dumbledore bebió de su copa, lo profesores lo imitaron y aquellos alumnos que no habían empezado a llorar o se encontraban confusos y estupefactos, con excepción a los Slytherins, también lo hicieron. En la mesa de Gryffindor, un joven de cabello azabache golpeó la mesa con fuerza, apretando fuertemente los puños, llorando amargamente…

·········

Después del anuncio, los alumnos fueron llevados a sus casas por los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban aún bastante aturdidos y algunos muy apenados por la muerte de su ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (N/a: si no les molesta, usaré la abreviatura DCAO a partir de ahora), aunque había uno que otro por ahí que pensó _"Un licántropo menos…"_, y por supuesto que los Slytherins mostraron de lleno su alegría por la noticia con cantos y chistes sobre "el licántropo" por los pasillos (N/a: Yo soy, supuestamente de Sly pero yo si lloré por mi Moony ToT).

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron llevados a la enfermería por la profesora McGonagall, más por la fuerte conmoción que había recibido el primero que por el suave mareo de la tercera y las manos ensangrentadas del segundo, quién en un ataque de furia golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle los platos, vasos y demás cosas en ella. La Sra. Promfrey curó las heridas de Ron y le dio una poción ambarina a Hermione y la mandó a sentarse, pero a Harry, él seguía llorando, repitiendo de vez en cuando el nombre de Remus y golpeando todo a su alcance

-Pobre Sr. Potter. Ha de haber sido algo terrible para él –comentó con tristeza la enfermera

-Era de suponerse –respondió McGonagall -. Después de la muerte de Black, la única persona que le quedaba como un padre o, por lo menos, un tutor, era el profesor Lupin. Me temo que le llevará más tiempo superar esta última pérdida, pero lo logrará, como en las demás. Ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es dejarlo tranquilo, para que asimile las cosas, es mejor que descanse. Creo que debería quedarse contigo esta noche y también la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Wesley. Poppy, has el favor de darles una poción para no soñar, no quisiera que el Sr. Potter se atormentara también con pesadillas

La Sra. Pomfrey asintió y fue por los camisones para los muchachos, les asignó a los prefectos unas camas, a los lados de la cama en que Harry continuaba llorando (ToT). Ron no decía nada, una expresión confusa entre tristeza y furia se había estampado en su rostro lleno de confusión. Hermione, ya recuperada de su mareo, sufría en silencio y lloraba, aún tratando de evitarlo, por ver a Harry en ese estado. McGonagall se dispuso a salir cuando la puerta se abrió. Una inconfundible barba blanca, casi plateada, se asomó por el umbral de la puerta. Al instante, la profesora se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso al director de Hogwarts

-Déjenme sólo con los chicos, por favor

Las dos mujeres salieron y la puerta se cerró. Los jóvenes continuaban inmóviles en sus sitios, no enterados de la llegada del profesor, quién se acercó lentamente a ellos, ondeando su túnica entre algunos trastos que Harry había lanzado en un furioso arrebato de tristeza. Dumbledore se detuvo frente a la cama del joven, exhaló hondamente y, con una mirada segura y afable, se dirigió a los prefectos, aunque estos no se inmutaron.

-Srta. Granger, Sr. Wesley, se bien que pueden escucharme –ambos jóvenes posaron sus inexpresivas miradas en su director -. Necesito hablar con Harry –y agregó muy seriamente -, a solas.

Ron y Hermione bajaron nuevamente sus miradas, sin decir palabra. Durante un largo momento, en el cual reinaba el silencio, ambos jóvenes parecían estar vagando entre pensamientos…

-Nosotros –la pequeña gryff apretó suavemente sus puños y continuó -, Ron y yo también. Nosotros también queremos saber. Queremos saber que le pasó al profesor Lupin –terminó casi entre sollozos, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por su pálido rostro hasta caer en el suelo frío de la enfermería. El director limpió delicadamente sus gafas de media luna y asintió.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón, Srta. Granger. Ustedes también tienen derecho a saber. Seguramente, Remus lo habría querido así –Hermione secó sus lágrimas y Ron pareció volver en sí, dispuesto a escuchar lo que su director tenia que decir. El único que aún parecía perdido en su mundo era el joven Potter. Había dejado de llorar. Al parecer, sus lágrimas se habían secado. Estaba inmóvil, ocultando el rostro entre los brazos y la cama.

Con paso seguro y la frente en alto, Dumbledore se acercó a Harry y lo sujetó de los hombros. Más que nada intentando, de alguna manera, calmar sus movimientos. Calmarlo. No obstante, fue todo lo contrario. Harry empezó a moverse con gran fuerza, intentando zafarse de los fuertes y seguros brazos que lo apresaban. Luchaba con su rabia y su odio, recordando el momento en que hace un año había perdido a Sirius y ahora, lo había perdido a él, a Remus, él único hombre que le quedaba en este mundo como un padre. Primero Sirius y ahora él. Ahora sí, todos aquellos grandes hombres, los Merodeadores, habían muerto. Todos… Esperen, no todos. Aún quedaba uno, el hombre que le había arruinado su vida y la de todos. El hombre por el que sus padres estaban muertos. El hombre por el que había logrado alzarse Voldemort. El hombre en cuyas manos había muerto un inocente, Cedric, su padrino, Sirius, y ahora su padre y maestro, Remus. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Le había arrebatado todo… Su vida. Sus padres. Su felicidad…

Poco a poco, Harry fue cediendo a la cálida presión que hacían en él los brazos de su director. Fue calmándose lentamente, guardándose el odio y el dolor que sentía como veneno dentro de sus venas. Dejó de llorar. Sí. Eso hubieran querido todos ellos. Sus padres. Sirius. Remus… Que dejara de llorar. Que se portara como un hombre. Un Potter. Harry, aún débil hizo un esfuerzo por pararse. Al sentirlo, Dumbledore lo soltó instantáneamente y le ayudo a incorporarse.

La castaña fue rápidamente hacia a ellos, al igual que Ron, que se acercó a su amigo con cierta lentitud, recién salido de aquel sopor tan profundo en el que había estado sumergido hace breves momentos. Harry ya se encontraba erguido, sujeto a la larga túnica violácea de su director. Se apoyó débilmente en la cama y se sentó. Sin poder evitar más la tensión, Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, quién la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que le restaban. Callando. Escuchando los sollozos de la joven. El pelirrojo se acercó, se sentó al lado del moreno y acarició mansamente la cabeza de la prefecta, intentando serenarla. Al parecer, esto dio resultado. La prefecta soltó a su novio y optó por sentarse en la cama junto a él. No sin antes asegurarse de que no los separaría, por lo que se aferró fuertemente a su brazo. Fue cuando Dumbledore carraspeó, llamando la atención de los tres magos.

El niño que vivió dirigió sus ojos hacia el que le llamaba. Su mirada… esa mirada. Ya antes había tenido esa mirada, ese brillo incomparable… Creo que todos conocemos la mirada que es capaz de mostrar Harry Potter en situaciones como estas, todos ya hemos visto y sentido el efecto tan turbador y enternecedor de esa mirada. Una mirada que paraliza a cualquiera, que infunde una tremenda aprensión y es capaz de desamarte en el nefasto instante en que la ves… No obstante, los serenos y apacibles ojos del director contrarrestaron el efecto de los de Harry. Él ya había experimentado la misma situación anteriores veces, de cómo esos ojos que lo penetraban, buscando dentro de su alma, trataban de encontrar un punto que hiciera que todo aquel odio y dolor que sentía emanaran de su ser, dejándolo sumergido en una momentánea pero lenitiva tranquilidad…

-Harry...

-Dígame como fue –interrumpió el mago -. Por favor, dígame como murió, profesor –su mirada estaba llena de decisión y firmeza. Desafiante. Estaba decidido a no moverse del lugar hasta que conocer, por boca de Dumbledore, los hechos de aquella tragedia. El aludido acomodó sus lentes de media luna y dio un prolongado pero mudo suspiro. Alzó la mirada y encaró a Harry, dispuesto a hablar. Él tenía que saber

-Él, Harry, murió poco después de que recibieras su última carta –la última vez que Harry recibió correspondencia de Moony había sido dos semanas antes de su cumpleaños -. Tres días después, los más preparados aurores de la Orden fueron enviados a una misión muy delicada. Nos había llegado una carta del Ministerio comunicándonos de que Voldemort y sus vasallos se encontraban acechando las aldeas muggles de unos bosques retirados al norte de Inglaterra. Inmediatamente, nos dispusimos a ir al lugar mencionado para resguardar a las víctimas y detener a los mortífagos. Lamentablemente, tuve que ausentarme debido a que se requirió de mi presencia en el Ministerio. Aún así continuaron con la operación y, con la caída de la noche en nuestra contra, se decidió que deberían ir en parejas para abarcar más terreno -. Eso era una incoherencia, pensó Harry. Aunque fueran los dos mejores aurores de la Orden, nunca podrían con una emboscada en un bosque y en medio de la noche. Era una locura -. Nos confiamos al pensar que ya habíamos disminuido su ejército con las batallas anteriores, en las cuales habíamos apresado gran parte de su ejército, el cual ahora estaba encerrado en los calabozos subterráneos de la Nueva Atlántida **(N/a: Debido a la revelación de los dementores el año pasado en la prisión mágica de Azkaban, el Ministerio de Magia acordó firmar un convenio con las Grandes autoridades del mundo muggle, ya que Voldemort representaba una amenaza para ambos mundos. Presidentes de las potencias mundiales y países de más alta tecnología y recursos firmaron el convenio dispuestos a combatir una de las más frías y destructoras guerras en la historia de ambas razas. El convenio especificaba que los muggles compartirían sus ciencias y conocimientos científicos y tecnológicos con los miembros del mundo mágico (léase Ministerio de Magia) y los magos resguardarían también las aldeas y ciudades muggles y, por sobretodo, a las autoridades más importantes del mundo muggle. Aún así, esto no disminuyó mucho las fuerzas del Lord Oscuro, puesto que, al igual que lo hizo con los magos, cautivó con su filosofía del poder el corazón de codiciosos y sucios muggles que ahora le prestan sus servicios. El primer paso, después de la destrucción total de Azkaban, era encontrar una nueva prisión donde mantener aislados y bien apresados a los mortífagos que iban siendo capturados. Con esa idea nació la Nueva Atlántida, una isla artificial creada gracias a la fusión de la magia y la tecnología, resguardada con los más ****sofisticados****sistemas de seguridad y los hechizos y conjuros mágicos más poderosos de sigilo que un mago sea capaz de emplear. Esta isla, perdida en el Océano Glaciar Ártico, era el símbolo de la Nueva Era, definida por la unión de ambos mundos, luchando por las vidas de sus habitantes)**. Al parecer el ejército de Voldemort ahora estaba conformado no sólo por magos oscuros, sino que también criminales del mundo muggle. Nos fue difícil mantener una batalla entre magia y armas muggles. Muchos de los nuestros fueron lastimados por los proyectiles y las cuchillas. Supongo que corrimos con suerte ya que no habían traído las armas bélicas que he visto que usan en sus guerras. Afortunadamente, nuestras destrezas y experiencias en esta clase de enfrentamientos, en los que estamos en cierta desventaja, nos ayudaron a combatir y sobrellevar la batalla. Fue algo desesperanzadamente aterrador. Cientos de maldiciones y balas salían de todas partes, cortando el aire con la velocidad con la que se acercaban. No sabías si al darte la vuelta o dar un paso hacia algún lado terminarías en el camino de alguno de ellos. A su vez, muchos de los mortífagos perecieron, en manos de sus propias armas. Cuando llegué a socorrerlos, él hizo su aparición. Voldemort paseaba tranquilamente entre los cuerpos sin vida de sus súbditos, deleitándose con toda aquella muerte y destrucción. Cruzamos unas cuantas palabras. Creo que le entretenía el anunciarme sus futuros planes. Nos escatimó en palabras al decirme los siguientes lugares que pensaba visitar. Talvez creyéndome incapaz de frustrar sus nuevos intentos de asesinato. Alzamos las varitas y recuerdo que, mientras luchábamos, escuché el grito de Nymphadora de entre los árboles. Lancé un poderoso hechizo que dio cabalmente en su pecho y contemplé como el efecto de mi maleficio conseguía debilitar sus fuerzas con una magnitud inesperada. Los que quedaban de los suyos le rodearon, con intención de protegerle. Antes de volverme a socorrerme a Nymphadora y los demás, alcancé a ver como Peter aparecía para llevárselo. Al disiparse la fuerte niebla que se había hecho presente en el lugar ellos ya no se encontraban. Después, los nuestros atraparon a algunos de los mortífagos sobrevivientes y los aurores del Ministerio, que llegaron poco después, se los llevaron a interrogar en la prisión de Nueva Atlántida. Después de esto, conseguí llegar hacía donde se encontraban Arthur, Alastor y Nymphadora. El segundo con el brazo sangrante. Cuando los vi, temí lo peor. Estaban congelados. De expresiones confusas y angustiadas. Rodeaban un cuerpo inerte, boca abajo, en el césped. Estaba claro, no tenía que decir ni preguntar nada más. Me acerqué, temiendo estar en lo correcto. Al llegar, ellos se apartaron, dejando paso a una rayo de luna que confirmo mis más grandes temores. No podía creerlo. Remus había muerto. Me estremecí al pensar lo que esto vendría a significar para ti –hizo una pausa para fijar su vista en Harry, pero este se mostraba recio. Le estaba pidiendo, rogando con su mirada que prosiga -. Yo mismo llevé su cuerpo su cuerpo a la Orden. Después de eso, llamé a Alastor, quién había sido el compañero de Remus en la batalla, y le pedí que me explicara todo cuanto había ocurrido. Quería saber cada detalle. Para mi tribulación, la mirada de Alastor clavada en el suelo me dio a entender que aún no estaba listo para hablar. Ni aún ahora, lamentablemente. Mi única opción era llamar a Nymphadora y pedirle que me explique todo lo que vio. Ella me contó todo aquello cuanto presenció. Al parecer, durante mi enmarañada pelea con Voldemort, fueron emboscados sorpresivamente por unos mortífagos muggles. El tiroteo no se dio a esperar. Espalda con espalda, ambas parejas fueron desviando las balas y aturdiendo a sus contrincantes. Fue entonces cuando, en un descuido, uno de los mortífagos pasó sigilosamente por detrás y se lanzo contra ellos disparando su arma, lo que ustedes llaman pistola –aclaró-. Remus actuó inmediatamente y empujó a Alastor contra el suelo. Aturdió al mortífago al instante y se dio vuelta al escuchar el grito de gemido ahogado de dolor que había soltado Alastor. Dos mortífagos habían aparecido al percatarse de que ambos habían roto su defensa. El brazo de Alastor sangraba copiosamente. Remus alzó su varita y lanzó rápidamente los maleficios. No pudo esquivar la última bala de su enemigo. Calló muerto, boca abajo al frió césped. Nymphadora lanzó un grito y corrió hacia ellos. Arthur acabó con los dos mortífagos restantes. Demasiado débiles ya para oponer resistencia –Dumbledore hizo una pausa. Ya había pasado el clímax de su historia. Lo que importaba ahora era la reacción del joven Potter -. Como te das cuenta, él murió noblemente, luchando hasta el final. Alastor le debe su vida y gracias a él pudimos tomar presos a muchos mortífagos. Créeme, Harry, su muerte no ha sido en vano

Harry no alcanzó a decir nada. Sus pensamientos estaban perdidos. Ni el mismo lograba creerlo. Es más, no quería creerlo. Como Remus Lupin, uno de los más grandes aurores que conocía, podía haber muerto en manos de un muggle. Estaba confundido. Un arma. Donde se ha visto que la magia no pueda contrarrestar el efecto de un arma muggle. Todo por su culpa. Maldijo y la cicatriz le dio una fuerte punzada. De no haber sido porque él… Esto tenía que acabar. Ya no soportaría más pérdidas. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Ni a él mismo, ni a Voldemort. Él mismo iba a vengar la muerte de tantos. No importaba el precio. No importaba ni que sea a costa de su vida. Lo haría. Volvió su vista a la del director. Dumbledore había empezado a hablar. No le estaba ocultando nada. No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Tenía que saber más. Quería respuestas. Tenía tanto que preguntar, tanto que saber. Aun con su cabeza a punto de estallarle de la presión. No se podía dejar perturbar por eso. No después de lo que le pasó a Remus. Sí. Eso era lo primero que tenía que preguntar

-¿Qué hicieron con él, profesor Dumbledore¿Dónde está? –alcanzó a preguntar con la voz entrecortada

-En el cementerio de los aurores. Lo colocamos en una cripta muy cerca a la de tus padres. Seguro que ahora está feliz, descansando en paz al lado de sus mejores amigos –dicho esto, volvió su vista a Ron y Hermione, que ya parecían estar mejor -. Podrían, por favor, llamar a la Sra. Pomfrey, Sr. Wesley y Srta. Granger –los chicos asistieron, no se podían negar a su director. Ambos salieron en busca de la enfermera, después de que Hermione abrazara fuertemente a su novio y este, a su vez, recibiera una palmada de apoyo en la espalda por parte del pelirrojo. Harry mantuvo su vista en la puerta por donde sus amigos salieron y, en un momento, se volvió hacia Dumbledore

-Los sacó a propósito –se atrevió a decir con una mirada de lo más desafiante. Si estaba en lo cierto, algo que no dudaba, es porque Dumbledore tenía algo realmente importante que decirle. En efecto, Dumbledore carraspeó y tomó la palabra

-Harry, estoy completamente seguro que recuerdas la profecía¿no es así? –Harry asintió –Al parecer, todos los acontecimientos que se están sucediendo a tu alrededor no son simples tragedias o coincidencias. Me atrevo a decir que la muerte de Remus también estaba predestinada. Talvez sufras más pérdidas en un futuro, antes de tu batalla con Voldemort. Te pido, Harry, que tomes las cosas con serenidad. No tomes decisiones precipitadas. Recuerda que todo lo que te está ocurriendo tiene un propósito. Ya sea para bien o para mal, debes mostrarte fuerte y firme en todo momento –Dumbledore calló. ¿Eso era todo¿Sólo decirle que no cometa estupideces¿Para una cosa como esa había sacado a Ron y a Hermione? No podía ser. Aquí faltaba algo más

-¿A qué se refiere, profesor¿Qué debo tomarme a la ligera las muertes de las personas a la que quiero? –Harry no pudo evitar expresar el odio que sentía en esas palabras

-Lo que te digo, Harry, es que debes tomar en cuenta que los sacrificios de todas esas personas que amas y estimas. Ellos ya no están Harry. No puedes deshonrar sus memorias y menospreciar el gran sacrificio que han hecho por ti. Si dejas que te maten harás que todo el dolor que sintieron no haya sido más que otra atracción para Voldemort. Dime, Harry¿eso es lo que quieres? –la voz de Dumbledore no dejaba en ningún momento su acento sereno y afable. Harry bajó la mirada. No sabía que hacer, que pensar… ¿Que debía quedarse tranquilo¿Cómo podía ser¿Dumbledore se había vuelto loco¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo cuando sabía que en las afueras del castillo había gente que estaba muriendo porque él, el niño que vivió, no salía de debajo de la túnica de su director para enfrentarse con el mago tenebroso más grande de la historia, la mayor amenaza de ambos mundos? Y para colmo le aseguraba que esas muertes estaban bien, que todo era parte de la profecía, que se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras más gente moría por él. ¿Cómo podría? Sus padres, Sirius, Remus… ¿Qué pasaría si las siguientes personas en morir por el resultan ser Ron o Hermione? No, nunca, jamás se lo perdonaría. No iba a permitir eso. No iba a dejar que los separan a ellos también de su lado. Ni por la bendita profecía ni por nada.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que Dumbledore había estado buscando en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Después de un momento de búsqueda (sabrán los dioses que más tenía adentro o.o) sacó una pequeña caja rectangular color blanca con un bonito moño verde y una tarjeta que decía _"Para: Harry… Feliz Cumpleaños. Remus"_. El mago se acercó al dueño del paquete y lo depositó a su lado en la cama. Éste levantó la vista y la posó en el pequeño obsequio que su director le había dado

-Creo que le gustaría que recibieras esto. A fin de cuentas, ya era tuyo. Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeño Harry –Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y salió sin decir más. Al cabo de un rato llegaron los prefectos, acompañados de la Sra. Pomfrey. Al acercarse a él, la joven prefecta noto el paquete, ahora en manos de Harry

-¿Qué es, amor? –preguntó inocentemente. Harry colocó el paquete en la mesita de al lado. No se molesto en abrirlo

-Es un regalo –contestó sin mirar a su interlocutora -. Un regalo de un buen amigo que ya no existe…

·········

Bueno, por fin, ya está arriba el segundo capítulo. Tendrán que disculparme la demora pero con todo esto de la Navidad y el Año Nuevo he estado que me subía por las paredes con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Este capítulo salió un poquito más largo y, lastimosamente, melancólico. Ojalá no me haya pasado de palabras… Me emocioné tanto escribiendo cada palabra de Dumbledore que de seguro le puse algo más que demasiado sentimiento. ¿Qué les puedo decir? La emoción fue indescriptible, al igual que mi gran tristeza ya que era consiente de lo mucho que hice sufrir a Harry y, talvez, haré sufrir a ustedes por este penoso acontecimiento. Pronto se irán dando cuenta de los cambios que tengo pensados. Les aseguro que esto también pasará. En último, ya que no deseo aburrirlos más, daré la contestación de mis dos únicos reviews. A esas otras 6 personitas que me dieron su crítica aparte también les agradezco, pero les agradecería más que en la siguiente ocasión me dejaran un review. Gracias desde ahora.

**-pamylp:** Gracias Melita, por ser la única del cuarteto que me dejó un review. Procuraré ser más conservadora cuando lleguen las escenas eróticas del fic. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, con la explicación de la trágica muerte de nuestro Moony o, mejor dicho, el Moony de Petipana xD

**-Miss Diggory Krum:** Gracias por tu review. Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado. Aunque me sorprende que mi sumary te haya llamado la atención, soy pésima con ellos. Estuve leyendo tu fic, me pareció genial. Te confieso que nunca pensé a James de esa manera, pero Sirius estaba tan encantador… Ahora que se arreglaron los problemas con el server te dejaré tu review. De todas formas, tengo tu historia en mis favoritos. Realmente me encantó. Espero que la continúes pronto. Una última cosa. Lee bien cada palabra del fic. Hay mucho más escondido entre estos párrafos de lo que te imagines. Con suerte, descubrirás el porqué de estos lazos tan especiales que he construido alrededor de los personajes

Bueno, sin más que deciros, me despido. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo. Besos. Bye… **Kajime**


	3. Memories

**CAPITULO 3**

**"Memories…"**

·········

_"Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia delante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único"_

·········

Harry despertó muy temprano la mañana siguiente. Aún estaba en la enfermería. Después de lo de ayer, ya no sintió más ganas de continuar y se tomó por las buenas la pócima para dormir que le había acercado la Sra. Pomfrey. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se pasó una mano por la frente. Su cicatriz le dio un suave cosquilleo. Sobó suavemente sus ojos y se incorporó sobre la cama. Al instante, la sábana resbaló con delicadeza por su torso desnudo. Harry sintió la brisa fría de la madrugada rozar su cuerpo expuesto

-¿Qué…? –al fijarse bien, se percató de que sólo llevaba puesta su ropa interior. Miró rápidamente de un lado al otro, esperando no encontrar a nadie cerca que lo viese. Afortunadamente para él, las cortinas de su cama no permitían a nadie del exterior ver su preciado contenido. Harry, quién no tenía idea de donde quedo el supuesto camisón que le dieron en la enfermería, se levantó y se calzó. Asomó cautelosamente su cabeza fuera de las cortinas, rogando que no haya nadie quien pudiera verlo en una situación tan penosa como esa.

Comprobando dos o tres veces que no hubiese nadie, tomo una bocanada de aire y de un saltó, más rápido que un elfo retrazado en la cena, fue hacia el baño de la enfermería. Entró apresuradamente y cerró la puerta con pistillo. Ya adentro, se recostó un momento sobre la puerta, inclinando la cabeza hacia el suelo para tomar aire más calmadamente. Levantó la mirada, se acercó al lavabo y contempló su rostro en el espejo bordeado de plata que relucía a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. A su espalda, una bañera esperando ser llenada lo llamaba a través de aquel espejo... Harry no lo pensó dos veces. Retirándose los cabellos de la mirada, se giró y se encaminó a la bañera. Dejó su bóxer a un lado y se ató una toalla blanca que por mucho dejaba sobresalir lo que para el bóxer que yacía en el suelo era obviedad.

Abrió ambos grifos, dando más potencia al de agua caliente, colocando algunas esencias y aceites. Terminada la faena, se dirigió a la ventana. Quería contemplar el paisaje antes que la bañera se llenara.

Era una mañana preciosa. A cualquiera le hubiera encantado sentarse a la orilla del lago, comiendo pasteles y tomando fresco zumo de calabaza. El calamar gigante se asomaba entre las aguas, dando aquel que pudiese verlo un vigoroso espectáculo. Más allàuna gran figura se alzaba entre los cultivos de calabazas. Sin duda, Hadrig estaba probando uno de sus nuevos fertilizantes.

_'Vaya tranquilidad...', _pensó Harry. De verás era hermoso contemplar al mundo seguir su curso. Todas esas vidas, que seguían conviviendo en paz, seguían viviendo en su mundo. Es por eso que él debía ser fuerte. El quería eso sobre todo. Lo que más quería ahora Harry, ahora que estaba contemplando toda su belleza, era protegerlo. Proteger ese mundo, un mundo lleno de hermosas y vibrantes vidas.

-Remus también quería eso –pensó -. Por eso fue su sacrificio ¿verdad?... Por eso él ya no esta conmigo ahora… Él también lo quería... -, las perlas que brotaban de los ojos del joven mago recorrían su rostro y desaparecían. Harry se alejó de la ventana. Se dio la vuelta, pensando que tal vez alguien podría percatarse de esas lágrimas. Siguió caminando hacia la bañera, borrando todo rastro de llanto en su rostro. Se arrancó la toalla y entró al calor tibio del agua, sumergiéndose hasta el pecho. Cerró los grifos y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a relajarse. Al parecer, también, dispuesto a olvidar...

·········

-Oigan chicos, ya quiten esas caras. No creo que a Remus le hubiera gustado verlos así ¿no creen? -fue otro de los tantos intentos de la pequeña Wesley por animar a los prefectos. Ambos estaban tan decaídos, tan ausentes. Sus miradas apuntando al suelo no mostraban signos de sentimiento alguno, más que contrariedad y confusión. Parecían perdidos en otro mundo.

Ginny Wesley caminaba con pesadez a su lado. Está bien, es lógico. Ella también estaba triste por la muerte de Remus. No quería, y tampoco creía poder, hacerse la idea de como la estaría pasando Harry ahora. No lo habían visto en toda la mañana. Ya se dirigían a almorzar y ni rastro de él. Sólo les quedaban las últimas clases de la tarde y luego se irían a visitarlo a la enfermería, pero hasta les parecía que eso sería imposible.

-Ey, muchachos -la inconfundible cabellera dorada de Luna Lovegood tomaba vuelo por la velocidad con la que cruzaba el pasillo hacia ellos. Se detuvo en frente, tomando bocanadas de aire entre jadeos -. Por fin los encuentro...

-Hola Luna -saludó Ginny

-Hola... -susurraron al unísono el pelirrojo y la castaña. La rubia suspiró y se dirigió a ellos, abrazando fuertemente a cada uno.

-Quiero que sepan que yo también lo siento mucho. Estoy con ustedes, si me necesitan ¿de acuerdo? -una sonrisa cálida iluminaba su rostro. Ambos asintieron

-Gracias, Luna -fueron las palabras de la castaña -. Ha sido muy duro para nosotros perder a Remus...

-Pero? -intuyó la joven, al ver el semblante de su amiga

-Me preocupa Harry. No sé como lo estará tomando. Ayer estaba bastante mal... -confesó la joven. Estaba tan dolida que Luna tuvo que abrazarla en ese instante para ayudarle a ocultar sus lágrimas del resto de gente en el pasillo

-Está bien, tranquila. Tienes que ser fuerte para apoyar a Harry ¿recuerdas? Todavía no puedes desmoronarte, claro, a menos que quieras que yo te cubra cierto? -bromeó la rubia guiñándole un ojo; mas, para su sorpresa, Hermione se secó las lágrimas inmediatamente y dándole un fugaz 'Gracias, pero yo me encargo' salió casi corriendo hacia la enfermería...

-Vaya!

-Sí. Vaya! Bien hecho, Luna

-Gracias, Ginny. Mmm… Sólo por curiosidad ¿ya había almorzado?

-Eh... no, estábamos por ir -respondió Ron que se acercaba a las chicas por detrás, aún siguiendo con los ojos la ruta de su amiga

-Bueno, entonces ya volverá... supongo

-Sólo si no encuentra a Harry

-¿Creen que regrese para Transformaciones? Porque, aunque McGonagall le tenga cariño no le va a gustar mucho esto

-Ni modo, Ron. Tendrás que excusarla y tomar los apuntes por ella -dijo la rubia con sorna

-Si, hermanito. Estoy segura que a ella le encantará que te hayas molestado en tomarle los apuntes de la clase -Ginny soltó una risita, mientras que Luna hacía esfuerzos por no reír con la pelirroja

-Ya, cállense! No es gracioso -.-"" -se quejó el prefecto, cuyo rostro estaba del mismo color que su cabello

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento xD

-Sabía que no debía haberte dicho nada­. Y ni siquiera me sirvieron mucho tus consejos -Ron pasó de largo hasta el comedor, dejando atrás a las dos chicas, mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles por ellas, que por fin rompieron en carcajadas al verlo irse

-No debiste xD

-Óyeme ¿Cómo que "debiste"? Tú la empezaste -protestó la gryff

-Ey, yo sólo le dije que tomara los apuntes. Estoy totalmente absuelta de este crimen n.nUU

-Si, por supuesto (?)

-Eso es un sarcasmo?

-No, para nada. ¿Cómo crees? -la gryf retomó su camino al comedor y fue inmediatamente seguida por la rubia

-Esta bien, sólo un poquito de culpa n.-

-Préstame ese nuevo labial para el miércoles y te creo ¿te parece?

-Mmmm... No, prefiero que me digas 'por favor'

-Ni modo -la gryff dio un respingo-. Pero primero quiero comer. No me bastó el desayuno u-uU

-Golosa. Vas a engordar

-Tú también eres muy agradable ­-le respondió mientras ambas ingresaban al comedor

-Esta bien xD. Para. Tiempo fuera. Mejor vamos a comer ¿de acuerdo? Si no tu hermano nos deja sin nada

- n-nUU Okas, pero me prestas el labial? -Luna carraspeó suavemente -... ¿por favor?

-De acuerdo, pídemelo el miércoles en el almuerzo -respondió la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigía hacia su mesa

-Bien, nos vemos -se despidió la pelirroja y, dándose vuelta, caminó hasta su hermano a la mesa de los leones (N/a: soy mala para estas cosas -.-UUU)

·········

Harry salió de la tina justo una media hora antes de que sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, salieran de su última clase de la mañana (Encantamientos) para ir al Gran Comedor en busca del almuerzo. Ya de vuelta en su cama, para su suerte, encontró su ropa del día anterior doblada cuidadosamente sobre una silla al lado opuesto de su cama y una mochila con ropa interior limpia para él. Así que, volvió a vestirse, agradeciendo a sus amigos que sin duda fueron los autores de aquel golpe de suerte... Bueno, ya estaba listo. La pregunta era "¿a dónde iría ahora?" Aunque el baño de veras le hubiera hecho muy bien, aún no se sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo y relajado para enfrentarse a todo un colegió de alumnos de miradas indiscretas, comentarios silenciosos y gestos de lástima en sus rostros cada vez que se apareciera en un pasillo. Tomó la mochila y salió camino a único lugar en donde, estaba seguro, nadie lo molestaría. El único problema fue que no se percató de que un pequeño paquete reposaba olvidado en la mesita…

·········

Hermione salió corriendo en dirección a la Gran Escalinata, el camino más corto a la enfermería. Se olvidó totalmente de sus amigos, de que tenía hambre y hasta de que tendría clases con la profesora más estricta de la historia de Hogwarts. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar lo más rápido posible al lado de su Harry. Tenía que verlo, ver como estaba, ya no lo soportaría más. Rebasó fugazmente a un grupo de Hufflepuffs de 5to, que tuvieron que hacerse a un lado del pasillo para no ser arrollados por la misma, y saltó para alcanzar la primera escalera que empezaba a cambiar de posición. Tomó la siguiente escalera y llegó al segundo piso. No podía esperar a que la tercera escalera se apiadara de ella y cambiara de lugar. Tomó el único atajo que se le ocurrió. Salió rápidamente y dio la vuelta al pasillo hasta llegar a un gran cuadro de un niño al lado de un árbol de limas. Sacudió las ramas del árbol haciendo caer una de las limas. El cuadro se abrió mientras el pequeño le dirigía una sonrisa a la joven en agradecimiento por la lima. Hermy entró al pasillo y subió por las escaleras. Salió detrás del cuadro de una niña que jugaba con hadas en un hermoso jardín. Ya casi llegaba. La puerta a la enfermería se encontraba al final del pasillo a la derecha. Unos pasos más y estaría a su lado. La joven corrió y dio la vuelta al pasillo, pero tuvo que frenarse en seco porque de lo contrario ya se hubiera visto en el suelo junto con otra persona. Poppy Pomfrey dio un saltó hacía atrás, evitando por los pelos el impacto con la joven Gryff. Su rostro parecía decirle a la joven que algo no andaba bien ahí

-Srta. Granger –dijo agitadamente, aún recobrándose del susto -. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Sra. Pomfrey, yo... –pero al ver el rostro de la mujer prefirió preguntar - ¿ocurre algo?

-Ahora que lo dice, tal ves usted pueda ayudarme –contestó la enfermera ya más recuperada del susto anterior - ¿Ha visto al Sr. Potter? No lo encuentro en la enfermería -. La cara de frustración cruzada con total sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de la joven le hizo ver a la enfermera, aunque tarde, que no debió haber hecho aquel comentario ante ella

-¿Cómo dijo¿Cómo que no encuentra a Harry? Se supone que el debe estar descansando en la enfermería –el tono de voz que había empleado en sus últimas palabras reflejaba la desesperante frustración que sentía en ese mismo momento por la noticia. La enfermera no tenía forma de explicarle lo ocurrido

-Me temo que debería, pero no estaba en su cama cuando regresé a la enfermería –se limitó a decir y luego sacó el mismo paquetito que el joven aludido había dejado olvidado en su huida. La joven volvió su vista al paquete, lo reconoció inmediatamente

-Eso es de Harry –susurró

-Eso supongo –contestó la enfermera -. Lo encontré en la mesilla de noche del Sr. Potter –la joven extendió las manos y tomó el paquete -. Yo continuaré buscando al Sr. Potter. Será mejor que usted se apresure o no alcanzará tiempo para su almuerzo –agregó con una sonrisa comprensiva al oír el lamento del estómago de la chica que clamaba por comida

-Sí, Sra. Pomfrey. Gracias n.nUU –concluyó la castaña antes de volverse y salir en dirección al pasillo, pero, a decir verdad, no estaba en sus planes darse por vencida. Si Harry no estaba en la enfermería sólo habría una forma de ubicarlo. Sin pensarlo más, llegó al retrato de la Sra. Gorda

-Buenas tardes, queridita. ¿Contraseña, por favor?

-"Libertad" –el retrato se abrió dejando paso libre al agujero que llegaba a la sala común de Gryffindor. La joven entró y subió directamente a la alcoba de los chicos de 7mo curso, mientras algunos pequeños de 3ro y un grupito de niñas de 4to la observaban con cierta curiosidad. Herm entró al cuarto de los chicos y llegó rápidamente al baúl de Harry

-Tiene que estar por aquí –se decía mientras revolvía las cosas en busca de la única cosa que podía ayudarle. Por fin, lo encontró. Aquel viejo pergamino permanecía escondido al fondo del baúl. La joven lo tomó y sin importarle lo demás lo desplegó -. Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas – recitó mientras lo tocaba con la punta de su varita (N/a: Adoro esa frase, sobretodo en inglés: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Que lindo sería decir eso siempre que se está dispuesto a hacer una "pequeña" travesura verdad? O.-). Inmediatamente, el mapa de los terrenos del castillo se dibujó en el pergamino y una gran cantidad de motas de tinta empezaron a aparecer en él. La mayor concentración (un manchón negro o.O) se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. Pudo verse a sí misma en la Torre de Gryffindor y a la Sra. Pomfrey buscando aún en el 4to piso. Empezó a buscar alguna motita solitaria fuera de los terrenos, en la cabaña de Hagrid o e cerca del lago, pero sin suerte. Siguió buscando dentro del castillo. Pudo ver a sus amigos que se separaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor y como la motita del pelirrojo se encaminaba al aula de transformaciones –. Por Merlín! –Exclamó exaltada llevándose una mano a la boca – Tenemos transformaciones ¿Cómo se lo explicare a la profesora McGonagall? –Nuevamente, volvió la vista al mapa y siguió buscando -. Bueno, ya pensare en eso. Harry es mucho más importante ahora -. Pasó su vista nuevamente por el ala este y, por fin, ahí estaba. Justo en la parte más alta de la Torre de Astronomía un pequeña y solitaria mota, con el nombre de "Harry Potter" al lado, se encontraba estático junto o quizás en el barandal de la ventana. Y mientras escribo estas palabras, Hermione ya había salido de la habitación, saltado los últimos 5 escalones y pasado fugazmente por la sala común hasta desaparecer por el agujero del retrato, ante la sorprendida mirada de los que ahí estaban. Pronto se encontró a sí misma dando un peligroso salto para no perder la escalera al último piso, en donde se encontraba la entrada a la torre en donde su amado estaba. Aún con el mapa en la mano, revisando que su novio aún se encontrara en aquel sitio. Subió por las escaleras que llevaban a la torre y cuando llegó a la puerta que lo separaba de su adorado, se paro en seco, conteniendo toda esa emoción que sentía. En cualquier momento, de un gigantesco arrebato, echaría la puerta de una patada y se lanzaría sobre el chico de sus sueños. No obstante, se contuvo –. Tal ves no sea la mejor manera. Él aún debe estar delicado por lo de anoche... –se lo pensó mejor, cerró el mapa y decidió avanzar lentamente. Empujó de la manija de la puerta con mucho cuidado. Al deslizarla lo suficiente, lo vio. Él se encontraba ahí, sentado en el grueso barandal de la ventana de la torre, con la mirada perdida, contemplando el cielo y la tranquilidad del comienzo de la tarde. La brisa le daba al rostro, elevando suavemente su cabellera alborotada que se deslizaba sobre sus ojos, dándole un aire fresco e inocente... (N/a: 'suspira' Amo a ese niño...) La pequeña terminó de abrir la puerta, la cual crujió por la vejez de sus bisagras, pero el niño ni se inmuto, seguía perdido en el paisaje. Hermione pasó al interior del cuarto y se acerco lenta y sigilosamente, cual gato cazando un despistado ratón, y se detuvo a espaldas del joven, que seguía en la misma posición, con el cabello sobrevolando su rostro - ¿Harry? –preguntó algo insegura

·········

Harry salió de la enfermería, dispuesto a ir a pasar una tarde tranquila en paz y soledad. El único problema era cómo lograría llegar a su destino y pasar inadvertido. Pensándolo bien, podría tomar un par de atajos que había notado en el mapa del merodeador. Bueno, alzó la vista al pasillo, por el que no pasaba ni un alma, y camino hacia la Gran Escalinata. Dio vuelta al pasillo y, antes de salir a las escaleras, se colocó frente al cuadro de un mago alquimista. El mago saludó cordialmente a Harry

-Hola, joven Potter. Que gusto verle de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Lamento mucho su pérdida, señor –agregó respetuosamente, dando una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Gracias, Fausto –respondió simplemente el joven (N/a: Siempre me ha gustado el Fausto de Goethe, por eso quise darle un papel en el fic, por pequeñito que sea, y me pareció perfecto que sea el guardián de un pasaje secreto en uno de los tantos cuadros de Hogwarts. Ojalá les agrade mi idea ).

-Oh, lo siento. De seguro quiere usted usar el pasillo. Permítame –el cuadro se hizo a un lado, rebelando una par de escaleras, una ascendente y otra descendente. Harry pasó y dándole un último y débil "Gracias" al mago, tomó la escalera que llevaba hacia el piso superior. Tomó la siguiente escalera y salió dos pisos más arriba, tocando el lienzo de un cuadro suavemente. El cuadro se abrió y Harry salió al pasillo

-Ya veo que visitó al Sr. Fausto, mi pequeñín Potter. Que gusto tenerlo cruzando nuestro pasaje este año, y en el primer día – se escuchó decir mientras el cuadro se cerraba a espaldas de Harry y mostraba a una joven de verdes vestiduras y algas en los cabellos, saliendo de un pequeño lago

-Sí, necesitaba usarlo ahora, Jenny. Nos vemos –respondió el joven mientras tomaba su camino nuevamente, dejando a la Dientes Verdes con la palabra en la boca

-Bueno, sólo un par de pisos más... –se dijo a sí mismo el joven -. Espero que Jenny no se tomé a mal el que la haya dejado así o tendré que buscar un nuevo atajo –esa fue la primera sonrisa de Harry desde el día anterior. Jenny Dientes Verdes, el espíritu del cuadro, acostumbraba a permanecer casi siempre dentro de su pequeña laguna y sólo salía cuando una presa o Harry se acercaban. Era una persona muy amigable si se sabía tratarla y Harry, al contrario de otros que la consideraban espeluznante, solía tener charlas amenas con ella las veces en que pasaba por su lado y no había prisas. Ahora que lo pensaba, la primera vez que conoció a Jenny fue cuando tuvo que cruzar el pasillo para evitar a Filch y a Peeves y encontrarse con Remus y Sirius en la Torre de Astronomía. No sólo conoció a Jenny, sino también a Fausto, el viejo mago alquimista del cuadro anterior. El viejo mago era muy respetuoso y amable con Harry. Siempre que lo notaba nervioso o preocupado no dudaba en aconsejarle o darle apoyo. Le tenía mucho cariño y Harry le estaba agradecido por ello. Esa ves lo ayudaron mucho. Aún podía recordarlo como una película pasando ante sus ojos...

·········

Flash Back

·········

-Harry piensa, piensa! – el niño que vivió se encontraba en un tremendo dilema. Estaba atrapado en medio pasillo del 6to piso sin lugar a donde ir ni ocultarse. Por un lado, Filch, y por el otro, Peeves. Ni aún la capa invisible podría ocultar su materialidad, sobretodo si a ambos se les ocurría empezar una discusión. Harry pasó sus ojos desesperadamente sobre el mapa, esperando encontrar algún lugar donde meterse. Y ahí, en ningún otro mejor lugar, estaba la única salida que le quedaba para librar ese obstáculo. Un cuadro estaba a tres pasos detrás de él, a la derecha. Se acercó tan rápido como pudo sigilosamente y al llegar frente a su única salvación quedo perplejo al solo encontrar un viejo cuadro de una laguna pantanosa. Tocó el lienzo suavemente con la punta de su varita, más no ocurrió nada. Volvió la vista de nuevo al mapa, esperando encontrar algo que le sirviera de ayuda. Al lado del pasaje se había dibujado la inscripción "Jenny, la de Dientes Verdes, sal de las profundidades de tus verdes aguas, deja ver tus cabellos de algas". Harry levantó la varita hacia el cuadro y recitó el verso lo más suave que pudo. No ocurrió nada. Harry se estaba desesperando. Estaba a punto de volver a pronunciar aquel verso nuevamente cuando las aguas de aquella laguna pantanosa empezaron a quebrarse en su superficie. Algas emergían de la ruptura, unas manos verdes se alzaban. Poco a poco, una mujer de un verde flácido y apariencia espeluznante se elevó enteramente sobre las aguas del pantano, observando con sus ojos de un verde haba al joven mago que había osado interrumpir su letargo

-¿Quién crees que eres para venir a molestarme a estas horas? –preguntó con voz fría y arrastrada

-Eh... disculpe. Soy... Me llamo Harry Potter. Quería usar el pasaje... por favor, o me atraparán –balbuceó a las justas el joven. Nunca había visto una criatura como aquella.

-¿Así que quieres usar el pasaje que guarda Jenny, la Dientes Verdes? –preguntó soltando una carcajada sardónica –Ay, niño, niño. Eres un niño tan lindo ¿sabías? Me encantaría saber que tan bien combinarían esos hermosos ojos verdes con la vegetación de mi pantano

-¿Me dejas pasar, por favor? –Harry ya se estaba desesperando

-¿Tanto así es tu deseo de cruzar a mi pasaje? –preguntó más centrada la Dientes Verdes

-Sí, sino lo hago Peeves y Filch me atraparán. Necesito entrar a ocultarme –ya los oía venir, estaban tan cerca, sólo necesitaban cruzar la curva y estaba muerto -. Por favor

-Así que Peeves y Filch... Niño malo jejeje. De acuerdo, pequeño. Ven, apresuraos pequeñín, pasa al pasaje secreto de Jenny Dientes Verdes –el cuadro se hizo un lado y Harry entró en un instante, sintiendo el cuadro volver a cerrarse detrás de él. Pudo ver en el mapa del merodeador como sus cazadores se encontraban y escuchó como ambos se enfrentaban entre sí a través del lienzo. Pasó un buen rato hasta que Peeves lanzó uno de sus juguetes olorosos, robados de algunos pillos de tercero, según el canturreo de este, y desapareció a través de otro de los pasillos de la izquierda mientras Filch tomaba su propio atajo para seguirle. Harry respiró aliviado. Se volvió hacia el cuadro y tocó el lienzo. El cuadro se hizo a un lado nuevamente y Harry puso los pies en el pasillo, se acomodó la capa invisible, y notó como Jenny lo observaba

-Eh... gracias. Disculpa que te haya despertado –fue lo primero que le llegó a los labios. El espíritu sonrió y le dirigió una divertida cómplice mirada al joven

-No hay problema, pequeñín. Ven a visitarme más a menudo. Siempre serás bienvenido al pasaje de Jenny Dientes Verdes –concluyó al punto que desaparecía nuevamente en el pantano. Ya era bastante tarde. Había perdido alrededor de media hora en todo esto. Harry salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y pasando a través del tapiz que se encontraba dos pasillos a la izquierda, llegó al último piso, y a la entrada a la Torre de Astronomía

-Sirius, Remus, perdón por hacerlos esperar. Tuve un par de problemas y se me pasó el tiempo –Harry respiraba con dificultad por lo mucho que había corrido. La capa invisible se le había resbalado al entrar, mientras él apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas con el fin de reponer fuerzas. Al levantar la vista, ambos magos aurores le dirigieron divertidas miradas

-Sí, igual que James. Siempre metiéndose en problemas

-Ya, déjalo en paz Sirius –le reprochó el otro, que se acercó a ayudar al recién llegado -. ¿Estás bien Harry?

-Sí, gracias Remus. ¡Deja de reírte, Sirius!o-ó -Harry se irguió y corrió hacia su padrino, que al verlo venir lo agarró de un -brazo y de un tirón lo aprisionó en una cariñosa despeinada que en el diccionario de sirisismos vendría a ser "Hola, Harry, que gusto verte"

-Bueno –Remus se aclaró un poco la garganta -, si ya terminaron de saludarse, tenemos unas cuantas cosas que discutir ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya, Moony, si quieres que te despeine solo dímelo –respondió Sirius recordando sus buenos tiempos –o es que ya no te gustan nuestros antiguos juegos?

-¿Harry, cómo estás ahora¿Sigues teniendo esos sueños? –preguntó el lobito, pasando olímpicamente a Sirius

-Sí, aún tengo ese problema, pero no fue por eso por lo que les pedí venir en realidad –ambos magos alzaron una ceja inquisitiva -. Les pedí que vinieran a verme porque quería hablar un momento con ustedes. Hablar, solamente, sin Voldemort, sin la orden, sin problemas ¿entienden? –ambos amigos se miraron profundamente por unos segundos, tanto así que a Harry hasta le pareció que se comunicaban con la mente. Un momento después, los dos se volvieron al pequeño Harry con unas divertidas sonrisas en sus rostros, que habían recuperado su vitalidad juvenil en aquellos minutos

-Si querías hablar de eso nos lo podrías haber dicho, Harry –le dijo Remus

-Sí, Harry ¿acaso creías que tío Moony y yo nos negaríamos a tan dulce petición? –Sirius y sus ademanes de ofendido... hasta Harry se apenó un poco por eso -. Está bien, pequeñajo. Ya sabes que te queremos

-Bueno...

-Aunque el único problema es que sólo nos quedan... menos de 30 minutos de charla –anunció con pesar el lobito después de echar un vistazo al reloj. Harry no pudo disimular su pena al oír esto. Si no se hubiera demorado tanto... Ambos magos cruzaron miradas nuevamente y, después de un pequeño momento, asintieron

-Bueno, vamos pequeñín, aún tenemos tiempo –le animó Sirius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y sentándolo a su lado -¿De qué nos quieres hablar?

-Bueno... –Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo mientras se acomodaba entre Remus, que acaba de sentarse a su lado, y su padrino, que lo tenía bien abrazado – es que yo... –Harry poco a poco se estaba poniendo como un tomate. Tanto así que Sirius ya no pudo soportar reír

-¿Por qué mejor no los preguntas de otra forma? –aconsejó Remus mientras soltaba pequeñas carcajadas

-Bueno... pero ya! Dejen de reírse!

-Ya, ya, me callo... –exclamó Padfoot mientras sobaba su costado en donde Harry, harto, le había dado un codazo

-Bien, Remus, cuando eran jóvenes ¿alguna vez salieron con una chica? –una misma sonrisa pícara se dibujó en ambos (N/a: Como se nota que el chico no sabía con quién estaba tratando ¿verdad? xDD)

-Bueno, Harry –empezó el de brillantes ojos caramelo-, cuando éramos jóvenes no sólo salimos con una chica

-Verás, pequeñajo, nosotros solíamos salir mucho y, en honor a la verdad (xDDD), para nuestros 16 años ya habíamos pasado de simples salidas ¿verdad, Moony? –preguntó al lobito guiñándole un ojo

-Comparado contigo y James, yo era muy inocente –se defendió este

-Eso porque eras el único extraño que prefería su libro de pociones que la compañera de los fines de semana

-Sabes que no me gustaba hacerlo con chicas que no me gustaban –confesó el joven

-Además...

-Y además tenía que cumplir mis obligaciones como prefecto –interrumpió aclarando todo

-Bien podrías haber rechazado el puesto, pero ya no importa. Tuvimos un buen pasado, eran los buenos tiempos –suspiró airoso y nostálgico

-Si... De todas formas, tuvimos nuestra época y supimos aprovecharla de la mejor forma que pudimos y, por más que siempre me estaban metiendo en problemas con McGonagall, nos divertimos mucho –ambos contemplaban las estrellas recordando tan buenas épocas. Harry se acomodó mejor entre ambos que instintivamente lo abrazaron

-¿Y papá? –preguntó al rato el pequeño con cierta curiosidad

-Bueno...

-Eh...

-James siempre le fue muy fiel a Lily, Harry –soltó Sirius (mentiroso -.-"­). Remus le envió una mirada en forma de reproche y se volvió a contar su versión de la verdad

-Pero también tuvo sus épocas. Muchas chicas aprendieron mucho estando con él. Además, recién empezó su noviazgo oficial con Lily en 7mo curso

-¿Y de los 3 cual salió con más chicas?

-Esa, amiguito, será pregunta que responderemos otro día –concluyó el perrito, levantándose al igual que Remus. Harry se levantó y les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno

-Odio que el tiempo se pasé tan rápido en momentos como estos. Ojalá se pasara así de rápido en Pociones o Historia

-Sí... lo mismo me pasaba siempre que estaba en medio asunto con... –Sirius se tuvo que callar al mirar la advertencia en los ojos del lobito –Bueno, el punto es que se pasa rápido

-Ya nos volveremos a ver pronto –se despidió Remus de Harry con unas palmaditas

-Si, pequeñajo. Cuídate. Nos estamos viendo –ambos hombres sujetaron la pequeña recordadora que había sacado el lobito de su bolsillo

-¿Puedo ir para Navidad? –Remus pasó la vista de su reloj a Harry rápidamente cuando empezaron a elevarse

-Ya lo discutiremos. Adiós, Harry

-Nos vemos, Harry

-Adiós. Cuídense y suerte –el pequeño observó como ambos desaparecían llevados por el traslador. Tomó su capa invisible y se retiró de la torre, feliz de haber conversado con sus padres. Después de todo, eran su familia. Que feliz estaba de haber visto a ambos nuevamente...

·········

Fin del Flash Back

·········

Ahora que lo pensaba, esos dos nunca le respondieron esa pregunta. Lástima. Ahora ya no habría quién le dijera quién de los 3 tuvo más popularidad con las chicas (si supieras... n.nUU). Bueno, ni modo, y entre tanto y tanto pensar, Harry se encontró en frente al final de su camino

-Bueno, ya llegué... –se dijo así mismo el mago. Ese era su lugar favorito para pensar. Casi nadie pasaba por ahí, así que era bastante tranquilo. El joven abrió la puerta, revelando una gran escalera de caracol que trepaba hasta el cuarto superior de la Torre de Astronomía. Fue subiendo las escaleras, deteniéndose momentáneamente entre las ventanillas para contemplar el exterior, tan calmado como en la mañana.

-Ahí estaba. La vieja puerta de entrada al observatorio superior de la Torre de Astronomía. Abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto. La suave brisa corría libremente por toda la estancia. Fresca, alegre, jugueteaba con los alborotados cabellos del joven. Este, avanzó tranquilamente, dejando al viento danzar a su alrededor, para llegar al lugar en donde, seguramente, podría encontrar total tranquilidad

·········

Flash Back

·········

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –Remus se acercaba al joven, que se incorporaba con dificultad -. Será mejor que terminemos por ahora

-No, profesor Lupin, todavía puedo seguir. Déjeme intentarlo de nuevo –Harry había tomado su varita y se mantenía erguido frente al baúl que guarda al boggart

-No, Harry. Al menos tómate un descanso –agregó al ver el rostro resentido del joven -. Toma, te sentirás mejor –le dijo, extendiéndole una gran barra de chocolate. Harry no hizo más que tomarla, aún no desistía en su empeño de continuar -. Debes descansar o la Sra. Pomfrey nos regañará a los dos por no tener cuidado

-Pero, aún tengo fuerzas. Sólo necesito un poco más y lo conseguiré, por favor –rogó el joven. Su varita era presionada por su puño tembloroso. Lupin sacó otra barra de chocolate más pequeña, retiró la envoltura y empezó a comer muy animadamente ante los ojos de Harry

-¿Sabes, Harry? Cuando te veo así, me recuerda a James. Él también era igual de testarudo –ese comentario hizo a las mejillas de Harry tornarse de un gracioso bermellón -, aunque siempre persistía en todo lo que hacía y por eso mejoraba. Aunque, pensándolo bien, en algunas cosas ya no había forma de que empeorara –rió el profesor que ya se había ganado la atención de Harry con su charla -. Aunque siempre se metía en problemas y tu madre era la única que sabía como ponerle un alto. Era todo un espectáculo el ver como James Potter quedaba como un indefenso cachorrito en manos de Lily. Ella era una gran chica, una gran mujer. Tu padre tuvo mucha suerte de tenerla a su lado, Harry –. Remus reposaba suavemente, recordando aquellos momentos del pasado. La sonrisa de Lily, que relucía en sus recuerdos; los ojos avellanas de James, tan profundos, pícaros e intrépidos como siempre; el despeinado cabello de Sirius, la camisa afuera y la corbata suelta, siempre con su aire varonil; Peter, igual de dulce, pequeño y gordito, con esa tranquila mirada inocente; y él mismo, con su barra de chocolate del día, la sonrisa fresca, el rostro afable, viendo a sus amigos llegar en un día tranquilo y esplendoroso. Tan felices, tan apacibles, tan... –Esos eran muy buenos tiempos –dijo más para sí mismo que para Harry -, pero las buenas épocas tampoco son para siempre

-No tenía porque ser así... -susurró el joven. Remus le miró sorprendido

-Claro que no, Harry. Las cosas no siempre terminan así. Mas de algo estoy seguro y es que tus padres no se arrepienten y nunca se arrepentirán de la vida que llevaron. Se cazaron al salir de Hogwarts y se convirtieron en aurores excepcionales, concibieron un hijo tan o más maravilloso que ellos y murieron, sí, pero lo hicieron consientes de que así lograrían salvar tu vida. No creo que hubieran deseado otra cosa que no sea tu bienestar y, por eso, debes ser un buen chico y honrarlos cuidando de tu propia vida ahora –. Harry escondió la mirada, por lo que Remus decidió saltar ese tema -¿Sabes algo? –preguntó con voz más animada y a la vez nostálgica – Cuando éramos jóvenes tú padre era un chico bastante "travieso". Siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas, volvía locos a los maestros e iba de aventura tras otra. Todo para él era aventura. El adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, el merodear a media noche bajo la capa invisible –Harry alzó la vista de golpe al oír esto, mas no dijo nada -, ganar un partido de Quidditch (N/a: Según lo que yo sé, James Potter fue Cazador de Gryffindor, no Buscador. De ahora en adelante le pido a todo el que lea el fic que me deje su opinión en el review. La opción con mayoría de votos gana ) e incluso conquistar a una chica

-A decir verdad, yo no sé muchas cosas de mi padre. Sólo sé lo que las personas que lo conocieron me cuentan y me voy dando cuenta que también muchos lo querían, y no sólo a él, a mi madre igualmente. Todos hablan bien de ellos, exceptuando el Profesor Snape -a Remus le pasó por la mente todas las veces que habían molestado a "Quéjicus" en sus tiempos de juventud

-Es que Snape conoció una cara no muy buena de tu padre, pero tu madre nunca le hizo nada que fuese malo, es más, siempre fue todo lo contrario

-¿Y qué hacía papá cuando se sentía mal o quería estar sólo?

-Normalmente, eso le pasaba cuando discutía con tu madre. Él la amaba muchísimo y ella a él también, pero Lily era muy orgullosa y nunca le disculpaba a James si hacía algo que la agraviara. Tenía que pasar mucho tiempo e insistencia para que ella accediera, y tu padre siempre estaba teniendo problemas con ella. Cuando eso pasaba, él se desaparecía por todo el santo día. Cuando descubrimos dónde se escondía, callamos para que él no perdiera la confianza en ese lugar, pero siempre que desaparecía íbamos a verle. Muchas veces, recuerdo, que vi a tu padre llorar llamando a tu madre, a su pequeña. A veces sentíamos ganas de ir a apoyarle, pero nos la aguantábamos y lo dejábamos sólo. Al final, él siempre conseguía retomar la fuerza para volver con tu madre y que ella lo aceptara. Muchas cosas pasó solo y con tu madre en ese lugar. Por eso creo que, si él aún se encontrará merodeando por aquí, ese sería el lugar al que iría

-¿Y que lugar es ese? –preguntó Harry ilusionado, los ojos verdes le brillaban

-La Torre de Astronomía –respondió el lobito -. Hay una escalinata que te lleva a un cuarto superior, arriba de toda la torre. Incluso puedes subir al techo si deseas. Tu padre acostumbraba sentarse en el barandal de la ventana. Ah! Pero que no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer eso ¿de acuerdo, Harry?

-Ah! No, profesor Lupin. Bueno¿le parece si continuamos con la clase? –esa pregunta salvó a Harry de lo que hubiera sido una larga homilía acerca de los riesgos que conlleva la práctica de actividades riesgosas (N/a¿Alguna ves no les ha pasado que, por darles una idea de un posible e inocente travesura, los hayan sentado por casi una hora para lavarles le cerebro con la idea de que es malo y peligroso consumarlo? Oo Pues a mi sí. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta n.nUUU)

-No, Harry. Ya es tarde. Es mejor que vayas a descansar –concluyendo con esto Remus se dispuso a guardar el baúl con el boggart para la siguiente ocasión. Mientras Harry se dirigía a la puerta

-Nos vemos, profesor –se despidió, dispuesto a tomar una pequeña desviación antes de volver a sus aposentos

-¡Harry! –el aludido se volvió a mirar a su profesor que ya se encontraba en su escritorio

-¿Qué pasa, profesor?

-Sólo hazme un favor y –Remus soltó un leve suspiro antes de continuar –mándale un saludo a James de mi parte –. Harry esbozó una sonrisa y salió del despacho, directamente a la Torre de Astronomía

·········

Fin del Flash Back

·········

Ya sentado en su lugar favorito, apoyando un brazo en su rodilla flexionada y dejando su otro pie en el vacío, el joven Potter contemplaba con total placidez el hermoso paisaje que los terrenos de esa tarde le presentaban. Estuvo así, por un largo rato, contemplando el ir y venir de las copas de los árboles, el sonido de las hojas al ser mecidas por el viento, el canturreo de las aves y inquebrantable susurro del viento en su oído. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí. Su mente se perdía en ese paisaje. Sentía flotar en medio de todas esas sensaciones que llenaban de un indescriptible pero reconfortante sosiego. La fresca brisa que circulaba en la torre danzaba con sus cabellos y los invitaba a dar rienda suelta a su perfecta capacidad de movilidad. Bailaban al compás de la brisa, yendo de un lado a otro rozando constantemente el rostro del muchacho, quien no se sentía para nada importunado. Tan perfecta atmósfera rodeó al joven Harry durante incontables minutos, hasta que, improvisadamente, fue cortada por el crujir de las bisagras de la puerta. Una cabellera castaña, unas mejillas sonrosadas y unos inocentes ojos color miel se asomaron para contemplar único tesoro que guardaba celosamente el espíritu de la torre. La joven se adentró sigilosamente, acercándose más y más al joven, el cual, hasta ahora, no había mostrado indicios de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Harry? –le llamo con un dejo de inseguridad

-¿Sí, amor? –fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del joven que aún mantenía la misma posición. Su voz sonaba apacible y tan normal como siempre

-¿Estás bien, amor? – Preguntó acercándosele un poco más y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro. Al contacto, las esmeraldas inexpresivas del joven se clavaron en ella, una leve sonrisa en los labios y aún con el viento soplando suavemente en su rostro. Esas esmeraldas, tan hermosas como siempre, pero...

-Sí, hermosa -. Le dirigió una media sonrisa y volvió su vista al paisaje -¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no veía tanta paz. Es increíble lo hermosas que son las cosas y tú nunca te das cuenta hasta que... –esa mirada, no había paz ni bondad en ella, sólo dos palabras: tristeza y resentimiento...

-Harry...

-No, está bien –cerró los ojos y, nuevamente, esa calma y bondad brillaron en esas hermosas esmeraldas, reflejándose en los castaños ojos de la joven prefecta -. Creo que todo va a estar mejor... – ese brillo... no, no era el mismo. Había algo diferente es esos ojos, algo que no parecía estar bien. No aún

-Claro, Harry. Todo va a mejorar. Te amo – la joven le envió una simple y delicada sonrisa. El joven sonrió también y abrió sus piernas acomodándose en el extremo del barandal

-Ven. Siéntate conmigo –le dijo, mientras palmeaba el sitió entre sus piernas flexionadas. La pequeña Gryff no necesito oírlo dos veces. Ladeó a su novio y se sentó en el barandal. Al instante, las manos del joven mago rodearon su cintura y la llevaron suavemente al interior de ese abrazo. La joven se apoyó en el pecho de su amado mientras este aún la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ahora era él quién no pensaba soltarla, aferrándose a ella para que nadie intentara quitársela. La abrazó dulcemente, apoyando su cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro. Ahora estaba ahí, con él. Nunca iba a dejar que le pasara nada. Nadie iba a tocarla. Nadie iba a hacerle daño a su princesa. Y así, de la nada, las palabras de Dumbledore resonaron en su cabeza... "Todas esas pérdidas, todo ese sufrimiento, son necesarios para prepararte a la batalla final" No, no podía ser. ¿Y si algo le pasaba a ella¿A su princesa? No, el sólo hecho de pensarlo lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Ya era demasiado. Sus padres, Sirius, Remus. ¿Cuántas más?

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que él se hubiera percatado. La joven sintió la humedad de esas lágrimas caer y deslizase por su cuello. Los pequeños y débiles sollozos de su amado resonando en su oído. Él estaba llorando. Giro su cabeza hacía él, despegando su rostro de su cuello. Unos humedecidos ojos esmeralda le devolvían la mirada. Sin decir nada, la joven acarició el rostro de aquel niño, limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas. Pasó una mano sobre sus labios y se inclinó para acomodarse en su pecho. Cómo si fuera un acto reflejo, el joven volvió a abrazarla, encerrándola entre tan fuertes y sobreprotectores brazos. Sus lágrimas aún le estaban ganando la batalla y cayeron sobre la cabellera de la castaña

-Harry, yo...

-No digas nada –la interrumpió el joven, aumentando la intensidad de su abrazo -. No digas nada. Sólo quédate conmigo, por favor. No quiero... –el joven calló, ahogando un lamento

-Está bien, Harry. No me iré. Me quedaré contigo –le susurró delicadamente. Harry sólo pudo besar su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y así abrazados le susurro entre lágrimas...

-No quiero que me dejes como los demás –esa frase... la pequeña hizo acopio de todo el valor y fuerza que le restaban para no derrumbarse por esa frase -. No quiero que te vayas y me dejes sólo como hicieron los demás, mi vida. Por favor... No quiero volver a sentirme sólo, pequeña, tan perdido, angustiado y desamparado como antes. No me dejes volver a caer en ese abismo, por favor –le rogaba, mientras que ella ya sentía como las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de contener acudían velozmente a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas

-No te dejaré –le dijo entre ahogados sollozos -. Lo prometo. No voy a dejarte, Harry –ambos se abrazaron, compartiendo toda la pena y desolación que sentían. Se amaban más que nunca, rogando por que ese amor tan grande que se estaban profesando mutuamente los ayudara a erradicar todo ese sufrimiento de sus corazones, pero... esperen un segundo!

-¡Ay! –la joven prefecta pasó una mano por su costado, en donde algo la había lastimado al ser presionado contra ella por los fuertes brazos de su amado

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el otro, confuso y a la vez lleno de curiosidad por lo que su pequeña extraía de su bolsillo. Una pequeña caja color nieve hizo su aparición en la escena, tomando inmediatamente posesión de la vista y, en general, de toda la atención del joven. Hermione se percató de que había sido desplazada totalmente del centro de atención de su novio por aquel paquetillo del cual, hasta ahora, no conocía su procedencia.

-Harry, como presa de algún misterioso hechizo, tomó el paquete de las manos de su novia y rasgó la envoltura para descubrir una pequeña caja de color ocre, hermosos tallados y un hermoso fénix dorado tallado cuidadosamente y con las iniciales "L.E." finamente delineadas al lado inferior derecho de la cubierta. Ambos jóvenes quedaron pasmados ante la beldad de la caja, al cual observaron detallada y minuciosamente por varios minutos. Cruzaron miradas brevemente. Decidido, el joven Potter pasó una mano suavemente por la tapa y la levantó. Lo primero que vio fue un papel blanco doblado en 4. Una carta. Tomó el papel, dejando al descubierto una deslumbrante gema ambarina, tan diáfana que en su interior se podían apreciar perfectamente las 5 plumas de fénix, cada una con una fina inscripción en tinta negra. Ambos jóvenes observaron cuidadosamente las iniciales de cada pluma

-"L.E." –exclamó la castaña -. Es la misma inscripción de la caja. ¿Qué crees que signifique, Harry?

-Lily Evans –le respondió este, sin quitar la vista de la carta que aún seguía leyendo. Esta decía:

_Querido Harry: _

_ Si me decidí a poner esta carta en tu obsequio fue porque definitivamente no iba a poder ir personalmente a entregártelo en tu cumpleaños. La misión de la Orden debe haberse extendido demasiado como para que pueda ir a visitarte. Ojalá logres pasar un buen día. _

_ Por cierto, supongo que te habrá llamado mucho la atención este pequeño cofre ¿verdad? Este cofre le perteneció a tu madre. Ella me lo obsequió el día que Sirius, Peter y yo fuimos a conocerte. Ella siempre me tuvo mucha confianza y era la única que veía algo especial en mí, aún después de enterarse de que era un licano. Era mi mejor amiga. Ella me la obsequió junto con el pendiente de nuestra amistad. Me lo dio porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo podría pasarles y no quería que este cofre y su contenido tan valioso para todos nosotros se perdiera. Este pendiente, cuyas plumas de fénix están marcadas con nuestras iniciales, fue hecha por una hechicera gitana cuando íbamos en 7mo curso. Ella nos dio las plumas de sus 5 fénix y escribió en ellas nuestras iniciales. Creó el amuleto, dándoselo a Lily para que lo protegiera. Nos advirtió que estas plumas nos traerían la suerte y la larga vida de sus fénix. _

_ Como ves, eso no se cumplió, pero de todas formas he cuidado celosamente de este pendiente. Era el único símbolo verdadero de amistad que todos forjamos esa noche. Pensé que ya era hora de que te lo diera. Estoy seguro que te dará mucha mejor suerte y más vida que a nosotros, que ya no la necesitamos y que, algunos, ya no la poseemos. De igual forma, no creo que Lily hubiera estado más de acuerdo conmigo en entregártela. Siempre lo guardaba muy cerca de ella. Este cofre lo hizo ella misma con mucho empeño y dedicación para guardar nuestro tesoro. Cuídalo mucho, tanto como ella lo hizo. Estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás el propósito para el que fue creado. Si no nos funcionó a nosotros, tal vez, era por que fue hecho para ti. Así que abre bien los ojos, Harry. _

_ Bueno, ya debo dejarte. Dumbledore acaba de llegar con nuevas indicaciones, así que tenemos reunión. Te enviaré el cofre con una lechuza después de regresar de esta misión. Discúlpame de nuevo por no poder visitarte en un día tan especial. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, puedo caerte de sorpresa y darte un fuerte abrazo y un pastel de cumpleaños¿verdad que si? De todas formas, te envió mis mejores deseos y todo mi cariño. Pasa un feliz cumpleaños y vívelos, porque 17 años no se cumplen todos los días. Te estaré visitando lo más pronto posible. Lo prometo. _

_ Cuídate. _

_Remus_

Harry dejó de leer la carta y pasó la vista hacia el pendiente que permanecía reposando en el pequeño acojinado terciopelo del cofre. Hermione tomó la carta, dándole una leída fugazmente y también se unió al joven, a contemplar el amuleto. Todo estaba ahí, tal y como se describía en la carta. Las 5 hermosas plumas de fénix, cada una con las iniciales de los 5 amigos; E.L.; J.P.; S.B.; R.L.: y P.P.; que brillaban con una luz dorada en medio del ámbar que las encerraba. Harry tomó el pendiente de la cadena dorada que lo sujetaba y lo sacó del interior del cofre, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire en frente de ellos. Mientras giraba, emanaba hermosos colores que pronto iniciaron un leve espectáculo en la habitación. Los rayos de sol que penetraban dentro de ella se transformaban y salían como fuego de inmortales fénix que emprendían el vuelo nuevamente. Ese era el obsequio que le había dado Remus. El único legado y el mejor presente que le habían hecho nunca aquellos que le precedieron. Si el amuleto no les dio la suerte y vida prometida a ellos, de seguro se las daría a él y a los suyos. Y así, como otro fénix que renace, el-niño-que-vivió volvió a nacer y su sonrisa se plasmó nuevamente en su rostro, iluminada con los rayos rojos y dorados del valor

·········

Bueno, por fin, ya era hora. Discúlpenme la demora. Como ya empecé el colegio, no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir n.nUU y últimamente he estado sin inspiración, así que me disculparán mucho si el capítulo parece horrible. Muchas de las cosas que incluí fueron cosas de mi infancia, que me gustan recordar. Desde objetos a personajes e, incluso, frases y sentimientos de experiencias propias. Espero que lo encuentren agradable n.n

Bueno, ahora veamos los reviews ñ.-

**-Herm25: **Hola ex-mami xDD Que bueno que por fin te decidiste por leerlo y me dejaste un review. Ya descubrí que era eso de "no recibir reviews anónimos" y ya lo quite n-n Si dices que estaba bien, me alegro. A ver si la próxima te acuerdas n.nUUUU

**-Miss Diggory Krum: **¿Qué puedo decirte? Eres la única persona que de verdad aprecia mi fic (sin ofender, Pamy n,n). Me leíste el pensamiento respecto al regalo. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Yo sigo aquí esperando ansiosamente por los tuyos n-n Y sí… Dumbledore habló mucho en el cap, por eso en este ya no saqué casi para nada xDDD Ojalá te guste la relación Harry/Hermione que cree y disfrútala porque, créeme, no durará mucho. Bueno, un besototote grande para ti. Muah!

**-Natty Potter: **Natty! Sobre los de impresionarte… pues tendríamos que ver. Conociéndote yo a ti ya has visto mucho como para impresionarte con simple lectura xDDDD Trataré de hacer un fic agradable. No quiero caer en el mal gusto n.nUU Espero que te gusté y, por el momento, preocúpate en terminar tus fics, que ya quiero leerlos Y, otra cosa, tenemos que reunirnos para discutir los datos de tu personaje ¿entendido? No me gustaría decidir por ti las características de TU personaje. Bueno, ojalá te guste este cap, aunque se que no te gusta el Harry/Hermione pero, no te preocupes, que él no la ha tocado ñ.-

Bueno, con esto concluyo por ahora. Esperen (pronto, si Dios quiere) el siguiente cap n-n. Un beso enorme para todos. Los quiero mucho. Byes. **Kajime**


	4. Damn heart, damn feelings, damn love

**Antes que lean el capítulo, si quieren leerlo en buena calidad, les recomiendo que lo lean por este enlace: "http/es." + "geocities." + "com/kajime" + "guion bajo" + "k/AP4.htm" (disculpen si lo pongo separado, pero es que el FF:net no me deja poner la dirección entera n-nUUU) Atte: Kajime **

···························

**CAPITULO 4**

"**Damn heart, damn feelings, damn love"**

·········

"_Cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor, eres la persona más fuerte del mundo."_

·········

Harry se despertó muy temprano ese día. Aún sentía el cuerpo adormecido y los ojos punzantes de cansancio. Cambió de posición, acariciando suavemente su almohada de plumas con su mejilla y siguió descansando unos minutos más, que pudieron prolongarse de no ser por que Trevor, el sapo de Neville, había empezado con un molesto e incesante croar muy cerca de su cama. Resignado a no poder seguir descansando, el joven mago pasó una mano por sus adormilados ojos, rozó su cicatriz, se levantó y corrió los doseles de su cama. Trevor estaba quieto sobre el baúl de Ron. Harry desvió su mirada a la ventana para contemplar la madrugada que esperaba con brisas alegres los primeros rayos del alba. Como no quería ni ver la hora en que se había levantado, el niño-con-semblante-adormecido fue directamente al baño, esperando despejarse un poco con una refrescante ducha fría

Todo lo que pasó ayer fue bastante significativo para él. Los recuerdos, la torre, Hermione, el regalo... Vaya! De sólo recordar la reacción que la Sra. Pomfrey había tenido cuando los vió a ambos, Hermione y él, bien abrazados caminando de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. A duras penas lograron convencerla de que Harry ya se encontraba presto para seguir con su vida y volver a la Torre de Gryffindor con los demás. Aunque la enfermera no los soltó hasta poco antes de la cena, Harry tuvo tiempo suficiente para ser asediado por sus compañeros, que lo abordaron para brindarle el pésame. Ginny y Luna lo estrecharon en un abrazo colectivo, al que luego se unieron Dean, Seamus, Neville, Justin, Ernie y Hannah. Parvati y Lavander se acercaron y le dieron un sincero abrazo, cada una, y un beso en la mejilla. Así, por consideración y por proporcionarle algún sosiego, muchos alumnos se animaron a darle el pésame y, los que tuvieron oportunidad de conocer al profesor, a manifestarle cuanto lamentaban la pérdida. Los hermanos Creevey, Terry Boot, Romilda Vane, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Megan Jones, Kevin Whitby, e incluso una pequeña de 4to curso de Gryffindor, Natalie MacDonald, le estrecharon la mano y le abrazaron. Los más pequeños también se animaron y se le acercaron, compartiendo su aflicción. Harry nunca pensó que hubiera tantos alumnos en las 3 casas de Hogwarts, puesto que ningún Slytherin se unió a la comitiva de los que se le acercaban. Alumnos que conocía, los que sólo conocía de vista, incluso los que nunca había visto hacían fila para estrecharlo. Sólo hasta que la cena hubo terminado y los profesores empezaron a obligar a los alumnos a vaciar el salón, el trío dorado pudo abandonarlo y volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, antes de volver a ser asediados nuevamente en la Sala Común. Tuvieron que esperar a que la profesora McGonagall, harta del barullo, subiera y mandara a todos a la cama. Entonces, por fin, Harry encontró la oportunidad para darle a Ron la explicación, aunque modificada, que le había estado pidiendo con la mirada desde que Hermione subió al cuarto de las chicas, no sin antes estamparle un digno beso de buenas noches a su adorado novio.

El agua recorría suavemente el torso del joven. Su cabello azabache se agitaba y caía nuevamente sobre su rostro mientras él permanecía inmóvil, recibiendo mansamente el líquido que caía con fuerza sobre su cabeza, hombros y surcaba por su imponente espalda, su bien formado abdomen, sus robustos brazos y sus fuertes piernas (N/a: Ay! Si supieran como me lo estoy imaginando¬). Todo estaba tan bien. El agua estaba perfecta. Fría. Relajante. El dejo de dolor que le había parecido tener en la cicatriz antes de levantarse se había desvanecido por completo. Se sentía bastante bien. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días había sido un sueño. Tal vez cuando salga de esa ducha fría todos estarían felices, listos para empezar el año escolar, hambrientos y buscando el desayuno en el Gran Comedor y, aunque tal vez eso no le agradaría mucho, vería la ganchuda nariz de su profesor de Pociones y podría enojarse con él, mientras este le descontaba los primeros puntos del año. Tal vez, cuando bajara por su desayuno, se sentaría como siempre rodeado de Ron y Hermione. Tal vez Luna pasaría por ahí y se pondría a jugar con sus mechones azabaches y Herm se lanzaría sobre ella por hacerlo. Tal vez Ron y Ginny consigan separarlas y Luna se iría dándole un beso en la mejilla y contoneando las caderas. De seguro, Herm le recriminaría haberle dejado hacer eso. Tal vez vería a Tonks luciendo una nueva tonalidad de cabello mientras charlaba amenamente con Hagrid en la mesa de profesores. Tal vez habría un cielo despejado y un cálido sol en el techo del Gran comedor y, tal vez, vería a Hedwig pasar por entre las cabezas de sus amigos y por sobre su tarta de melaza para llevarle el correo de la mañana. Tal vez sea una carta de Remus, que por fin le escribía por su cumpleaños, ya que de seguro había estado ocupado en cosas de la Orden. Lástima por el regalo que había tenido en sueños, había estado bonito. Con suerte, podría preguntarle a Remus si de veras existía una caja con la figura de un fénix que guardara en su interior un pendiente de plumas de fénix, entregado por una gitana a las cinco grandiosas personas que recorrieron los pasillos de Hogwarts hace casi 20 años. En fin, tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Sí... De seguro había sido eso, sólo un sueño y ya le tocaba despertarse

Harry tomó una toalla y se la pasó por el cabello, echándolo para atrás dándole un aire bastante fresco y sexy. Furtivas gotas que surcaban por todo su torso, pasaban a su abdomen y morían en... Harry se sujetó fuertemente la toalla a la cintura y salió del cuarto de baño. Los demás ya se estaban levantando. Ron se frotaba los ojos y trataba de ahogar inútilmente un sonoro bostezo. Dean, por su parte, ya se había arreglado, repasaba su horario y colocaba sus libros su mochila, mientras Seamus pasaba fugazmente al lado de Harry y le dirigía un cándido "Buenos días" para desaparecer detrás de la puerta del baño. Por último, Neville seguía desesperadamente a Trevor, que iba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin dejar de croar

-Bueeeenos días, Ha-a-a-arry –saludó el pelirrojo entre bostezos -. ¿Qué tal dormiste? –Harry se agachó sobre su baúl y empezó a tantear en busca de sus boxers y un par de calcetines

-De maravilla, incluso creo que no me molestaría tener que ver a los Slytherin esta tarde, tengo ganas de darle mis saludos a Malfoy antes de acostarme –el chico se sentó en la cama y empezó a vestirse

-Bueno, ojalá estés de ese humor para McGonagall y Flitwick, porque a los Slytherin ya los tuve que aguantar yo solito ayer, mientras tú y Hermy se la pasaban de tortolitos en la Torre de Astronomía –le espectó el pelirrojo

-¿De qué hablas, Ron? Si hoy es lunes, primer día de clases –dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para su amigo

-No, Harry –le aclaró Ron, que al ver la expresión de su amigo cayó en la cuenta de que había asumido todo lo anterior como un mal sueño o una rara ilusión -. Hoy es martes. Tú estuviste ayer en la enfermería y luego saliste a la Torre de Astronomía, en donde Herm te encontró y pudiste conversar con ella sobre Remus y el regalo que te dio ¿recuerdas, Harry? -. No, no podía ser. Ron debía estar jugándole una mala broma. Pero¿cómo sabía el del regalo¿Cómo sabía él de lo que había soñado¿Acaso aún continuaba soñando¿Un sueño dentro de un sueño? - ¿Harry? Tierra a Harry... ¡Harry! – el aludido respondió dando un fuerte salto sobre su cama. Se incorporó y miró fijamente a su amigo. Tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que estar seguro. Neville, que aún no conseguía atrapar a su sapo, se había quedado quietecito al lado de la cama del moreno, observándolos a ambos como si algo digno de verse fuera suceder en esos momentos

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que hablé con Herm sobre Remus¿Qué pasa con Remus? –Ron se quedó perplejo ante eso. Agachó la mirada y le respondió con pena e incredulidad, como quién cuenta nuevamente a un niño pequeño la tragedia de una muerte

-Pues, se murió... –el silencio que se formó después de esta respuesta era tan denso que lo podían haber cortado con unas tijeras

-Chicos, creo que mejor bajamos a desayunar¿no creen? –Dean se había puesto la mochila al hombro y miraba a los tres manteniendo un semblante sereno y firme. Seamus salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama, sin percatarse de la tensión que se mantenía presente en el ambiente –Bueno, entonces ¿me acompañas tú, Neville? –el chico se acercó a su cama, tomó su mochila y se fue con Dean, que había capturado sin problemas al fugitivo Trevor

-Yo también bajo, chicos –Seamus, ya vestido, peinado y arreglado, se hizo de su mochila y se despidió de los chicos con una ademán, para salir del cuarto de los chicos de 7mo. Los dos restantes en el aposento lo escucharon bajar la escalera por breves momentos, hasta que nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación. Después de un momento, que pareció eterno, el pelirrojo, haciendo acopio de todo su aplomo, se levantó de su cama y se sentó al lado de su amigo

-Mira, Harry, comprendo lo doloroso que es esto para ti –apoyó su mano su hombro en son de apoyo -, pero nosotros somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos contigo –el joven agachó la mirada, habia algo en él que no podría soportar ese peso por mucho tiempo. "No es necesario que ellos se preocupen por lo que me pasa" pensó y, como si estuviese resignado a la verdad, respiró hondamente, volvió sus brillantes esmeraldas a su amigo y esbozó una media sonrisa

-Sí, lo sé, Ron. Gracias

-Bien. Ahora será mejor que nos arreglemos o Hermione va a subir a preguntar porqué demoramos tanto

-Sí, tienes razón –el pelirrojo se dirigió a su baúl y sacó el primer par de calcetines que encontró -. Por cierto, Ron –agregó el moreno cayendo en la cuenta de algo

-¿Qué pasa? –el aludido entró al baño

-Pues... –el sonido del agua caer se oía detrás de la puerta del baño -¿sabes dónde dejé el cofre de mi madre?

-Ah! Sí –el pelirrojo esbozó la cabeza por la entrada del cuarto de baño con un cepillo de dientes en la boca, el cual tomó y lo usó para señalar la mesilla de noche entre sus camas -. Lo dejaste dentro del cajón –el joven volvió a desaparecer por la puerta del baño y el joven de ojos esmeraldas se levantó y abrió el cajón de la pequeña mesilla. El mismo cofre color ocre apareció ante sus ojos y el fénix dorado de la cubierta le devolvió la mirada. Bien, al menos ahora ya estaba seguro de que no volvía a estar soñando. Mejor dicho, que nunca había estado soñando, y por un instante sus ojos reflejaron el odio y la frustración que sentía hacia su propio destino… Volvió a cerrar el cajón y terminó de vestirse, mientras Ron salía del cuarto de baño con un mejor aspecto y el cabello algo más arreglado, si es que eso era posible. En 5 minutos, ambos bajaban la escalera que conducía a la Sala Común, y la vieron. Su cabellera castaña caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros y Crookshanks jugueteaba con su falda, apoyado en el sillón más próximo a la prefecta. La joven les clavó una seria mirada y no la retiro de ellos hasta que ambos se pararon frente a ella. Tomándose en cuenta de que ella era la de estatura más baja, cuando tenía esa mirada hacía a los otros sentirse como unos pobres pitufitos

-Hermione, nosotros... –empezó el pelirrojo algo tembloroso

-Oh! No hay problema –respondió haciendo un ademán de desinterés -. Supuse que se demorarían hoy. De seguro se la pasaron hablando hasta tarde ayer

-Eh...

-¿Lo ven? Tenía razón – la joven cruzó los brazos y los fulminó con la mirada

-Hola, Herm –el moreno se le había acercado. El semblante de su novia cambió al verse reflejada en esas esmeraldas

-Hola, Harry –la joven le dedico una sutil sonrisa y ambos clavaron sus miradas uno en el otro

-Bueno –el pelirrojo terció la conversación –ya que terminaron de saludarse. Dos cosas: Buenos días, Herm. También me da gusto verte – Herm le obsequió una dulce sonrisa – y… ¿No creen que ya estamos bastante retrasados?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, Ronny, y buenos días –la chica se dio la vuelta y se inclinó para acariciar al mínimo y tomar su mochila. Los otros dos ni se molestaron en voltear la mirada cuando la falda de la castaña empezó a elevarse a medida que ella se inclinaba

–¿Bien, podemos irnos? –inquirió Ronny

-Si. Claro, Ron –respondió la joven y empezó a caminar hacia el agujero del retrato. Los otros la siguieron –Ah! –la chica giró bruscamente y encaró al pelirrojo –Ron. ¿Tu insignia de prefecto?

-Ah, eso –contestó el joven con total desprecio -. Aquí está –y saco la insignia de su bolsillo. La pobre se encontraba sucia, quiñada y muy descuidada, por lo que la castaña lo tomó como un agravio al cargo de prefecto que al pelirrojo obviamente no le importaba. Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a la insignia que el pelirrojo acababa de ponerse a un lado poco visible de la capa

-Reparo –la insignia volvió a su estado normal, - Fregotego – y ahora la insignia ya estaba completamente limpia... –Como nueva n.n Ahora ¬¬ más te vale cuidarla bien y –la joven tomó la insignia y se la acomodó al pelirrojo sobre la insignia de la capa, en un lugar enteramente visible

-Sí, su majestad...

-Bueno, si están en ese plan los espero abajo –dijo el moreno e, inmediatamente, salió por el agujero del retrato. Por un momento, ambos prefectos cruzaron miradas perplejas…

-Harry, espéranos –la prefecta salió detrás de él y el pelirrojo, dando un resoplido, también se apresuró a seguirlos…

·········

Era una gran habitación, de 3 estancias bien separadas. El hermoso sol de mediodía se colaba por las ventanas e iluminaba las paredes aperladas. Los muebles, de un exquisito color champagne, y hermosos cuadros de flores y aves tiernas adornaban la primera estancia. La cama adoselada, de finas sábanas y almohadas suaves como nubes llenaban la segunda estancia, acompañadas por un bello tocador y un extenso armario, y sobre la cama, un vestido blanco descansaba suavemente, en compañía de un velo, mientras escuchaban la suave melodía que provenía de su derecha. En la tercera, una hermosa bañera, un pequeño estanque, una delicada laguna, se extendía desde el centro del recinto; extensa, de aguas puras, grifos de oro, y pequeñas estatuillas de marfil. La atmósfera estaba inundada de un olor a vainilla, mientras que aquellos pajarillos que pasaban por la ventana, atraídos por el canto, se posaban sobre las ninfas y los sátiros marfilados, y contemplaban a la criatura que deleitaba a las aguas con su tacto. Una joven de tez blanca y ojos de un negro profundo alzo una mano. Una avecilla blanca de pecho rojizo se posó sobre ella, ululando un canto acompasado

-Hola, pequeño –saludó la joven acariciando con suma delicadeza al pajarillo, pero este volvió la cabeza por un momento y después salió volando de la estancia, seguido por las otras aves. La joven sumergió sus manos en el agua nuevamente y se volvió hacia donde los pajarillos habían volteado a ver con una sonrisa -. No tenías que asustarlos¿o si? -. Otra joven de cabellos blancos y tez tan blanca como las nubes apareció en la habitación, recargada en la pared, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Vestía un hermoso vestido rojo, bien entallado, y el cabello sujeto en un moño alto que dejaba caer el resto de su cabello hasta los hombros

-¿Aún te estás bañando? Ya deberías estar preparada. Los invitados han empezado a llegar y el blanco está exasperándose – la joven descubrió unos hermosos ojos rojos brillantes y se acercó a la bañera -. Tenemos todo preparado – susurró -. La joven se levantó y subió la pequeña escalinata de la bañera, tomó una toalla y empezó a pasarla suavemente por su rostro

-¿Nerine (N/a: se pronuncia Nerín, ok?) ya está lista? –preguntó mientras se sujetaba la toalla alrededor del cuerpo

-Sí, ella irá con ustedes y se encargará de desactivar el sistema de seguridad de la mansión

-Perfecto –una alegre sonrisa tomó forma en su rostro y se encaminó a su cuarto dando pequeños saltitos y tarareando melodías infantiles -. Deberías haber tomado un baño también, el agua está deliciosa n.n –agregó mientras salía al balcón y estiraba briosamente sus brazos. Unos mozos que arreglaban las mesas en el jardín de abajo no pudieron evitar detenerse a verla y le pasaban la voz a sus compañeros. Ella, al verlos, hizo un ademán de saludarlos, hasta que una hermosa mariposa aliblanca se posó sobre su nariz, lo que la hizo reír cariñosamente.

-Natty, ya tienes que vestirte –dictaminó una voz en el interior del cuarto

-Ay, sólo un rato Leiden¿si? –la joven de ojos rojo movió la cabeza negativamente

-Luego jugarás, pero ahora Natalya tiene cosas que hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, está bien –la joven cerró paulatinamente sus ojos y se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación -. Bueno, manos a la obra. Leiden, ayúdame con el peinado, por favor –le pidió mientras se soltaba el moño y su cabellera cayó hasta la altura de sus pantorrillas. La joven albina se acercó al tocador, tomó un hermoso cepillo de plata y empezó a cepillar prolijamente los cabellos de la joven, que tomó asiento frente a su gran espejo

·········

-Bueno jóvenes, espero ver sus ensayos mañana mismo en mi escritorio cuando llegue, y no hay motivo de quejas –, agregó la profesora McGonagall, cuando Seamus, Dean y Ron empezaron a objetar desde sus lugares -. Están cursando su último año en Hogwarts y los EXTASIS se les vienen encima. Así que espero que su compromiso para con sus estudios sea para ustedes lo primero en todo momento. A trabajar duro¿me han entendido?

-Sí, profesora McGonagall –fue la respuesta colectiva

-Muy bien, ahora, pueden irse -. Mientras los alumnos salían a tomar su descanso, el trío se acercó a la profesora -. ¿Sí¿Ocurre algo?

-Profesora McGonagall, nos preguntábamos si podíamos ver al profesor Dumbledore –explicó Hermione

-Oh! Es eso –señaló mientras fijaba su mirada en Harry -. Me temo que no podrá ser. El profesor Dumbledore está bastante ocupado con los últimos sucesos. ¿Supongo, señorita Granger, que usted si ha leído el profeta?

-Claro -contestó Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Podría hacerle saber que deseamos tener unas palabras con él, profesora? –dijo Harry de improviso, viéndose nuevamente observado por la mujer ya entrada en años que desde su entrada al colegio le había impartido clases de Transformación, arte que aún no lograba dominar a la perfección.

-De acuerdo, Potter, se lo haré saber. No obstante –agregó con una fuerte mirada-, el profesor Dumbledore estará ocupado mucho tiempo hasta que pueda separar un espacio de su tiempo para ustedes

-Si, está bien, profesora –asintió el joven-. Gracias

-No hay de qué, Potter –respondió la profesora con una media sonrisa -. Ahora, apresúrense, no querrán perderse su descanso

-Como diga profesora, hasta luego -un alegre Ron tomó a los otros dos del brazo y se los llevó hasta la puerta

-Hasta luego, profesora –se despidieron los otros mientras el pelirrojo los llevaba al pasillo

-Bueno, ahora, a disfrutar de un descansito y de ahí a DCAO –anunció contentamente el pelirrojo -. Tengo ganas de ver que nos va a enseñar Tonks hoy

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, no recuerdo haberla visto en el banquete de inauguración –comentó una Herm pensativa

-Ni en el desayuno de hoy –advirtió Harry

-Pero, de seguro tenía algo que hacer para la Orden. Lo más seguro es que ya haya vuelto –concluyó tranquilamente el joven Weasley, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-Ojala –Herm, abriendo un volumen bastante de grueso de su "Guía de Transformaciones VII"

-Merlín¿ya vas a empezar con eso? –se quejó el pelirrojo -. ¿Qué parte de la palabra "descanso" no entiendes?

-Mira, "Ronald", este año se nos vienen encima los ÉXTASIS y no pienso permitir que mis notas sean más bajas que las mejores. Prefiero estudiar desde ahora a estar sufriendo como tú en el último momento –aclaró la chica, echando sobre su interlocutor una de sus miradas levemente frías y llenas de suficiencia

-Bueno, a ver¿se supone que los ÉXTASIS van a hacer de este curso el peor de nuestras vidas? –preguntó con disgusto

-Eso sólo si eres tan tonto de ponerte a estudiar a última hora, como acostumbras a hacer –sentenció la joven

-No todos somos "superdotados"¿sabes? – se quejó con amargura mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase, el descanso se estaba terminando -. Además, tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparnos –agregó

-No mezcles esto con lo otro. Es muy diferente –la voz de la gryf sonaba muy decidida, pero al "elegido" no se le escapó ese dejo de tristeza que dejaron sus palabras

-Ustedes no se preocupen –Harry, que durante todo el día casi no había dicho palabra y se encontraba detrás de ellos, habló con una sinceridad alegre y despreocupada. Cuando sus amigos voltearon a verle, en su sonrisa sólo había paz y calidez. Como estos se quedaron mudos, repitió lo antes dicho -. Ustedes no se preocupen. Estudien mucho y dejen que yo me haga cargo de todo lo demás ¿de acuerdo? – y acentuó más su sonrisa. ¿Quién pudiera imaginar, al verlo sonreír de esa forma, que dentro de él se batían a duelo tantas fuerzas, que en su mente el dolor y el desasosiego se volvían caóticos? Tal vez, sólo aquellos que conocieran su situación, aquello por lo que estaba pasando, y sus amigos, aunque confundidos, lo sabían muy bien.

-Harry…

-No, en serio –interrumpió a su novia -. Creo que no deberían descuidar mucho sus estudios –y antes de que la gryf apelara, agregó -. Por ejemplo, tú eres el Premio Anual y no puedes bajar tus calificaciones ni tampoco ir por ahí peleando contra magos oscuros. Debes dar el ejemplo, amor. Y tú, Ron, no puedes empeorar o tu mamá nos matará. Con todo lo que ha pasado, no veo que podría hacerla más feliz que la impresiones con buenas calificaciones y dejes de poner tu vida en peligro. Además, tú también eres prefecto ¿no? De seguro harás muy feliz a tu madre así

-Bueno, pero, de todas formas,…

-¡Ron! –lo interrumpió el ojiverde -. Esta vez por la Sra. Weasley¿si? Se sentirá más tranquilla y ustedes podrán llevar una vida más tranquila –terminó el joven, retomando la marcha hacia el aula de DCAO. Los otros dos cruzaron miradas preocupadas y se apresuraron a seguirle, antes de perderlo de vista…

·········

-Muy bien, ahora sí estoy preocupado

-Es más que obvio que tenía algo que hacer para la Orden. No creo que le haya pasado nada serio, Ron –comentó la prefecta -. Además, podría jurar que estabas muy ansioso por no tener clases

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ¬¬ -gruñó el pelirrojo

-¿Y qué piensas tú, Harry? –preguntó inmediatamente, ignorando al pelirrojo, pero el aludido, tan absorto en sí mismo como estaba, no se percató de que su novia lo llamaba – ¿Harry¿Harry? –y aún sin respuesta, hasta que… -¡HARRY!

-¿QUE PASA? –el joven dio un gran salto en su siento, golpeándose terriblemente con su pupitre, que casi se vuelca por la fuerza del impacto. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, gracias al terrible dolor de sus piernas, toda la clase los había rodeado para ver si se habían lastimado

-¿Estás bien Hermione? –preguntó algo tardía Parvati, mientras ella y Lavander le ayudaban a recoger los libros y Seamus reparaba los frascos de tinta que cayeron al suelo

-Lástima que esa tinta no se pueda reponer también –dijo, volteando los ojos hacia Hermione -. Pero seguramente este galán te los repondrá como disculpa –le sonrió

-Y hablando de Roma, si sigues con esta racha, amigo, la vamos a pasar muy mal en el siguiente partido contra Ravenclaw –dijo Dean, dando un bufido mientras tomaba a Harry por los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse. Si no fuera porque lo estaban matando las piernas ya le habría dado algo con que callarle la boca. ¿Qué le importaba a él el partido con Ravenclaw ahora? Tenía otras cosas en que pensar y, además, faltaba mucho para el partido. Ya vería eso luego

-Bueno, gracias a todos por ayudar a mi amigos, los tórtolos. Me contento con que los ayuden a ellos y me dejen aquí tirado –recito el pelirrojo, con la camisa llena de tinta, debajo de unos de los tantos libros de la pelirroja

-Lo sentimos, Ron –dijo tímidamente Neville, mientras recogía los libros y le alcanzaba una mano

-Oye, hermano, si te duele mucho deberías ir a la enfermería –dijo Ron a su amigo, que por la cara que tenía se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo para aguantar el dolor

-No, estoy bien, ya se me pasará –le contestó, haciendo acopio de todo su brío para usar una voz tranquila y esbozar una sonrisa fingidamente plácida

-Ok, de acuerdo –contestó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba -. Bueno, chicos, la fiesta se terminó. Todos a sus lugares. Ah! Y gracias por la ayuda – añadió el prefecto, mientras daba palmadas para que el tumulto de alumnos se dispersara -. ¿Saben? Esto de ser prefecto puede ser muy útil de vez en cuando –comentó risueño cuando la clase volvió a su semi-letargo original

-Claro, siempre que te convenga ¿no es así? –respondió la gryff de mal talante, ya sentada en su mesa –. Deberías hacer algo con tu camisa

-Ni se te ocurra echarme un Fregotego mientras la llevo puesta ¬¬ -se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, antes de que la gryff intentara un ataque sorpresivo

-No se me pasaría por la cabeza –contestó la joven con donaire. Harry, que los observaba mientras sujetaba sus piernas doloridas, esbozó una media sonrisa al ver las típicas discusiones de sus amigos. Tanto los quería, ya incluso se había acostumbrado a hacer de intermediario cuando ambos se peleaban. Entonces¿por qué no habrían de seguir haciéndolo siempre? Seguir juntos, ayudándose, peleándose de vez en cuando.

-Supongo que no tendría que pasarles nada si dejaran de arriesgarse tanto –pensó el moreno mientras Ron ya estaba sacando la varita por algo que Hermione le había dicho

-¿Y sabes por qué se arriesgan? –le preguntó una vocecita muy interna entre sus pensamientos

-Porque están conmigo –respondió, y en esas palabras resonó el eco de su dolor

-¿Eso piensas¿Acaso…

-¿Qué? –preguntó el joven con cierta exasperación

-¿Acaso crees que sin ti estarían mejor? –el joven reflexionó un poco esas palabras

-Probablemente –respondió al final

-¿Probablemente?

-Si –afirmó -, porque sin mi ni Voldemort ni sus mortífagos vendrían tras ellos

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que no lo harán? –preguntó la voz con curiosidad

-Porque me quieren a mí –respondió el chico, aún más apagado

-¿Estás seguro¿No crees que podrían querer algo más que a ti?

-No lo sé

-¿Para qué te necesitan¿Por qué eres tan importante? -insistió

-Porque yo puedo detenerlo

-Entonces, no es a ti a quien quieren

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó con recelo

-Es lo más obvio

-Entonces¿qué quieren?

-Te quieren muerto

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprendo? –exclamó el joven con sarcasmo

-Entonces¿qué harías de bueno muerto?

-No sé. Al menos veré a mis padres, a Sirius y a Remus ¿no?

-¿Y que hay de tus amigos?

-Pues, obviamente, nada les pasará a ellos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo daría mi vida por protegerlos

-Claro, lógicamente, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –la voz no habló por un momento, lo cual tensionó sobremanera al joven - ¿PERO QUÉ?

-¿Qué pasará con ellos cuando tú ya no estés? –el morocho suspiró profundamente y sus pensamientos hablaron con voz fría

-Si voy a morir, primero me llevaré a Voldemort conmigo y a todos los que pueda

-¿Y qué hay de…

-Sin embargo, si quiero conseguir eso, no puedo permitirles que estén a mi lado más tiempo o, de lo contrario, lo más probable es que sean lastimados y no pueda salvarlo. Ellos son mis amigos. Yo… yo nunca me perdonaría si les pasara algo

-¿Esa es tu decisión? –preguntó finalmente el sombrero

-No –respondió el joven con tristeza -, es mi única opción

-Entonces, si vas a hacerlo, intenta comparar la pena que sentirán tus amigos ante tu despecho con la que sentirán cuando estés muerto

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que tener que perderlos –dictaminó el joven. Esperó por un largo rato la respuesta, pero está no llegó -. Entonces, no me queda más que empezar… -. Lo prefectos seguían discutiendo, el morocho respiró hondo y soltando sus piernas, dejó que sus ojos tomaran una postura fría y su voz, una nota cruel -. Bueno, si no les molesta¿podrían dejar sus discusiones para otro momento? Ya cansan con esas tonterías –repuso de mal talante -. ¿Y ahora qué les pasa? –preguntó fríamente al notar las reacciones de sus amigos. Ron se había quedado medio bizco, con la boca entreabierta y con una expresión de sorpresa sólo superada por los de su compañera, cuyos ojos no quitaban la vista del moreno azabache que tenía en frente

-No, nada –respondió la joven, moviendo la cabeza negativamente -. Si te duele podemos acompañarte a la enfer…

-¿Qué parte de "estoy bien" no pueden entender? Si me siento mal, yo mismo iré a la enfermería¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, Harry, cálmate. Herm sólo miraba si andabas bien. Es todo. No tienes que enfadarte

-Si, bueno, lo siento. Creo que me pasé –murmuró con voz quebrada, cambiando su semblante, estaba flaqueando-. Bueno¿qué me estaban diciendo?

-Ah! Eso! Bueno, no era muy importante –contestó la joven, mostrando un semblante sereno que no reflejaba en nada cómo se sentía en ese momento

-No, ya di el primer paso, ya no puedo retroceder –pensó el joven, agobiado. Su semblante volvió al invierno que mostró al principio -. Bueno, entonces, creo que talvez si vaya a la enfermería. Estoy cansado de estar aquí sin hacer nada –y dicho esto se levantó y aportó una postura normal, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, y se dirigió a la puerta

-Harry¿quieres que…

-No, gracias. Yo puedo ir sólo. No necesito que te me estés lanzando encima como si fueras mi madre todo el tiempo. Ya me tienes cansado. Ni siquiera sé porqué se me ocurrió estar contigo desde un principio. Es más, terminamos. No los quiero ver sus inmundas humanidades frente a mi más. Los dos me tienen harto –y antes de que alguien pudiera abrir la boca, detenerlo o hacer nada, la puerta se cerró estruendosamente y los prefectos, bueno, Ron estaba impactado, observando el lugar por el que su amigo había desaparecido y Hermione se había llevado las manos al rostro, pero aún así no logró contener las lágrimas silenciosas que escapaban furtivas de sus ojos

·········

La noticia de que Harry Potter había repudiado a sus amigos se expandió por el colegio como pan caliente. Aunque los Gryffindor ahí presentes apoyaron a sus amigos y guardaron el secreto, lo sucedido fue expuesto de tal forma que para la 4ta clase, hasta los fantasmas lo comentaban y Peeves inventaba nuevos cánticos memorando el suceso.

Aunque Ron se encontraba bastante dolido por la actitud de Harry, tuvo que aguantarse el dolor propio para consolar el de Hermione. Al acabar la clase de DCAO, ambos se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor y se encerraron en la habitación de los chicos de 7mo curso, en donde Ron pasó las 3 horas siguientes consolando a Hermione. La joven estaba muy dolida. Le costaba mucho creer que Harry, su Harry, la hubiera tratado de esa forma. Sus ojos fríos, mirando directamente a los de ella, aún la hacían llorar. Ron, desesperado al ver que sus consuelos no servían de consuelo a la joven, estaba a punto de unirse al concierto cuando alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta frenéticamente

-Ron, soy Ginny. Abre la puerta –la voz de la pelirroja se oía a medias, debido a los sollozos de la castaña

-No creo que sea buen momento ¿sabes? –le gritó

-No seas tonto, si alguien puede calmar a una chica esa es otra chica –se escuchó gritar detrás de la puerta -. Además, por lo que escucho, no has logrado muchos avances

-Bueno¿qué me queda? –pensó el pelirrojo y tomo a la castaña, que estaba apoyada en su pecho para retirarla suavemente -. Herm, ya, vamos, no llores –le dijo mientras le separaba las manos de la cara

-Que fácil que es decirlo¿sabes? Aún no entiendo como es que no lloras –exclamó volviendo sus ojos al joven

-Los hombres no lloran, menos frente a las chicas –respondió este con una suave sonrisa

-Tonto. Mejor apúrate y ve a abrir para que te pueda seguir empapando la camisa (N.a: -.- Eso sonó mal)

-Está bien, tranquilízate. Mira –tomó una de las almohadas que tenía y se la dio -. Puedes ir empapando esto mientras regreso –la chica abrazó la almohada fuertemente y el joven se levantó de la cama con dirección a la puerta

-Ya era hora –la bella pelirroja entró a la habitación y fue directo hacia Hermione, quien dejó la almohada a un lado para poder responder a su abrazo

-Ginny…

-Ya, ya. Está bien. Todo va a salir bien. Si quieres seguir llorando, llora –le dijo la joven maternalmente, mientras la abrazaba

-¡Ey¿No se suponía que venías a ayudarme? –se quejó el pelirrojo, acercándose a ellas

-Ronny¿por qué mejor no te callas? –gruñó la joven –Y cámbiate la camisa. No es momento para tus exhibicionismos –el pelirrojo le lanzó una encrespada mirada y se dirigió a su baúl para buscar una nueva camisa

-¿Y tu sombra? –preguntó con frialdad

-Fue a ver a Harry y no la llames así ¬¬

-Me da igual –respondió sin darle importancia, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa

-No me digan que ustedes también van a pelearse –se escuchó decir entre sollozos, aunque más endebles

-No, Herm¿cómo crees? –Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa –Mi hermano será un idiota, pero es mi hermano y lo aguanto

-Gracias, pecosa, también te quiero –respondió el pelirrojo, ahora sin camisa -, pero no tienes que aguantarme si no quieres ¿sabes? –agregó y empezó a ponerse su camisa cuando…

-¡Alohomora! –la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una rubia altiva y notoriamente molesta entró en la habitación –Harry no está

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó exaltada la pelirroja, mientras los otros dos escuchaban

-El muy infeliz nunca apareció en la enfermería. La Sra. Pomfrey dijo que nunca estuvo ahí y que no lo había visto desde que lo dio de alta ayer –explicó apresuradamente casi dando gritos

-¿Qué Harry no está? –la castaña se había levantado de la cama. Ya no lloraba. Se calzó y camino hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas, Granger? –le preguntó la rubia con voz enérgica

-¿A qué más? Voy a buscar a Harry –respondió la prefecta

-No seas tonta. Si lo que todos cuentan es cierto, la persona menos indicada para hablar con él ahora eres tú, secundada por el pelirrojo de ahí atrás –dijo señalando a Ron por detrás de su espalda -. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te pones esa camisa de una vez? -añadió coléricamente

-Mira, blonda, yo tampoco estoy de humor para aguantarte –le respondió el pelirrojo de muy mal carácter, mientras se abotonaba la camisa

-Ya, dejen de pelearse ustedes dos. Nos es momento para eso –intervino la pelirroja -. Lo más importante ahora es encontrar a Harry

-Si estos dos lo hacen los repudiará de nuevo –exclamó sin ninguna cortesía la rubia

-Aunque nos repudie otra vez, iremos a buscarlo –respondió el pelirrojo y se dirigió a la puerta con su amiga -. Vámonos, Hermione

-Sólo conseguirán hacerle más daño. Harry no es de lastimar a sus amigos y, obviamente, le fue doloroso y difícil hacerlo. ¿Por qué quieren ir derechito a hacerle más daño? –el pelirrojo estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando sintió la mano de la castaña tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, para que no avanzara más

-¿Hermione? –preguntó el pelirrojo. La joven permaneció cabeza gacha

-Aunque no quiera admitirlo, no puedo negar que esta vez tienes razón –exclamó la joven -. Talvez no seamos los indicados para llegar a Harry ahora, ya que él sólo piensa en rehusarnos –la castaña tomó aire y dándose la vuelta, encaró a la rubia, que la miraba fijamente -. Tú también eres su amiga¿no es así?

-Por supuesto –contestó la joven -. Eso ni siquiera tienes que preguntármelo

-Entonces, tengo que pedirte un favor…

·········

Una joven corría apresuradamente por los desiertos corredores de Hogwarts, ya era de noche y aún no había hallado pista de "el elegido". Había pasado por todos los pasillos, buscado en todas las aulas. Había ido a la biblioteca, al Gran Comedor, a la Habitación de los Requerimientos, a la Torre de Astronomía, en fin, a todos los lugares a los que podría haber ido el joven. Incluso echó un vistazo en el campo de Quidditch y la cabaña de Hagrid

-¿A dónde diablos se habrá metido? –se preguntaba furiosa la joven -. Ya busqué en todos lados, no puede desaparecer del colegio y no creo que haya sido tan estúpido de ir al bosque prohibido –se decía a sí misma, mientras corría, y entonces, un pensamiento repentino la sacudió-. Podría ser…

·········

El piso estaba lleno de polvo, las cortinas raídas, las ventadas tableadas, de tal modo que no se podía contemplar nada, ni dentro ni fuera. Una puerta abierta, la entrada a una habitación, la penumbra y el silencio completaban el cuadro de la soledad que ahí se encontraba. Una cama vieja, de sábanas sucias y raídas, tanto como el dosel que sobre ella colgaba, escondía entre su cobijo a un joven de tristes y perdidos ojos verdes, los cuales ya no expresaban más que el vació interior del alma de su dueño. El joven reposaba, recostado entre las polvorientas sábanas, observando a la nada. Su rostro era inescrutable, diáfano. Quizá, no, seguramente, esto se daba ya que no expresaba ni la más insignificante emoción

·········

Los cabellos dorados de la joven se ondeaban gradualmente con el viento, ya era casi de noche, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse e iluminaba con sus últimos rayos las hojas inertes del gran sauce boxeador, viejo, pero fuerte. La joven se acercaba con paso seguro. Pensaba. Recordaba la primera vez que obtuvo conocimiento acerca de su destino. No obstante, algo le indicaba que el sitio al que se dirigía la llevaría hacia el joven que ella buscaba

··················

Flash Back

··················

-La Sra. Norris –exclamó la rubia, con voz entrecortada. En efecto, l vieja gata del conserje estaba a punto de girar la esquina y cuando lo hiciera se encontraría con una muy grande sorpresa

-Entra aquí ¡Rápido! –en medio del pánico, el joven de ojos glaucos divisó una puerta unos pasos a su izquierda. Tomó a su compañera por el hombro y, prácticamente, la empujó adentro y se lanzó él mismo, cerrando la puerta de golpe

-Ese fue un gran error¿no crees? –señaló la joven, intuyendo que el fuerte ruido de la puerta delataría su posición. Ante toda respuesta, el moreno se arrojó sobre la chica, arrinconándola contra un rincón, y cubrió a ambos con la capa invisible. Dentro de un momento, en el que su respiración se volvió más discontinua y el temor les hizo sentir muy cercanamente el latir de sus corazones conjuntos, los pasos del conserje empezaron a hacerse más audibles, hasta que se detuvieron enfrente del salón y las zarpas de la felina que maullaba acusadoramente se clavaron en la puerta

-¿Aquí, querida¿Estás segura? –se escuchó al conserje, mientras los jóvenes, atentos, casi no respiraban ya. Un maullido afirmativo y el chasquido de la puerta abriéndose -. Muy bien pequeñazos, sé que están aquí. No pueden esconderse. A ver, querida, encuéntralos por mí – la Sra. Norris, frente al conserje, inspeccionó con la mirada el salón. Ni Harry ni Luna respiraban, convencidos de que el mínimo sonido podría atraer la atención de la felina. Esta dirigió peligrosamente sus ojos al rincón en el que los chicos se encontraban, manteniendo la vista fija en ellos

-¿Nos habrá visto? –decía para sus adentros una Luna petrificada

-Ya, da la vuelta. ¡Vete! –rogaba el joven, haciendo esfuerzos para no moverse ni respirar -. Suficiente. Ya no lo soporto más –el conserje y la gata dieron un salto repentino cuando el armario del salón se elevó de golpe para luego caer estrepitosamente, desparramando por el suelo todo su contenido (frascos, libros, cajas, esas cosas). Harru, aprovechando la confusión, ya que el conserje se dirigió rápidamente al armario, tomó a Luna del brazo y avanzó con ella lo más cautelosamente posible hasta la puerta. No cruzaron palabra ni se detuvieron hasta llegar al final de la Gran Escalera en el primer piso

-¿Ya está bien? –preguntó la joven, recuperando el aire. El moreno, respirando entrecortadamente, asintió con la cabeza -. Genial –bufó la joven -. Ahora, por favor, devuélveme mi mano para que pueda estrangularte –le susurró la blonda con un dejo que denotaba profundo enojo

-Bueno, al menos –empezó a decir el joven, volviendo a su ritmo cardiaco natural -, al menos no puedes negar que por un momento fue divertido –terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, clavando en ella sus bellos ojos esmeralda (N/a: Típica táctica infalible que pueden usar tanto chicos como chicas para convencer a alguien muy cercano a hacer algo por más que no lo deseen n.-)

-Tonto ¬¬

-Ah? No seas… Ay! – la rubia empujó a Harry fuertemente, provocando que cayera sentado en el suelo – Oye, por si no lo sabias, caer sobre tu pobre humanidad duele

-Es lo menos que te mereces por darme un susto así. Además, alguien que ha enfrentado a la muerte tanto como tú no se va a morir por eso – subrayó la joven mientras se agachaba a darle una mano

-Bueno, no es que no me vaya a morir –le habló mientras se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones

-¿A no¿Entonces? –preguntó la blonda con curiosidad

-Pues… -la joven esperaba expectante la respuesta –pues…

-¿Pues? Dilo de una buena vez

-Bueno… no lo sé UU – respondió el joven con simplicidad

-¿COMO-ES-QUE-NO-SABES?

-Ey, no te enfades –se apresuró a decir el ojiverde con una sonrisa -. Además, se hace tarde y aún no hemos llegado a donde quiero llevarte

-Bueno, pero déjate de rodeos y vámonos de una vez¿te parece? –la rubia tomó la capa que aún yacía abandonada en el suelo y volvió junto al muchacho. Ambos se cubrieron bien por si alguien más se les cruzaba en el camino y avanzaron por los últimos corredores hasta el vestíbulo. Con mucho cuidado, abrieron las puertas de roble, evitando hacer el menor ruido -. No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer todo esto –decía la blonda para sí misma, aunque lo suficientemente audible como para que el joven a su lado la escuchara. De pronto, un repentino y alarmante pensamiento cruzo por su mente -. Harry, dime que no me estás llevando al bosque o-o – ante esto, el muchacho le paso una mano por sobre el hombro, por lo que la joven agachó la mirada antes de que el color llegara a sus mejillas

-No te llevo al bosque –respondió tranquilamente el mago -. Es fuera de los terrenos del castillo pero no te preocupes –agregó rápidamente cuando la joven levantó la cabeza con una mirada aún más alarmada -. Tomaremos un camino secreto para llegar sanos y salvos. Sólo confía en mí¿de acuerdo? –y dicho esto le guiñó un ojo asegurando más su cercanía con su fuerte brazo. La joven se dejó llevar por su amigo y se apoyó en su hombro, aún sonrojada

-Esta bien, Harry –respondió con una voz leve -. Voy a poner mi bienestar en tus manos por esta vez

-Wow –exclamó el joven con gracia -. Veo que te estás ablandando o¿será que por fin me agarraste confianza? –le preguntó con sorna, mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza en son de "buena niña" UUU

-Esto me saco por estar fiándome de ti ¬¬"

-Sólo bromeaba. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien

-Pero ay de ti que me defraudes, eh? ¬¬

-No te preocupes -sonrió el joven y con la mano derecha alzada reciró- "Juro solemnemente…

- ¬¬

-Pero déjame terminar .

- u.U

- …que no te defraudaré y cuidaré de ti hasta dejarte sana y salva en la entrada de tu sala común". Listo –y bajada su mano agregó -¿Feliz?

-No puedo esperar más de ti¿no? –arguyó sardónicamente

-Ya! No me psicosees -.- Además, mira, ya llegamos –ambos se detuvieron frente a un gran sauce en medio del jardín

-Eh… Harry, esto es un sauce boxeador –señaló la joven intrigada

-Así es –afirmó el joven -. Y no se te ocurra alzar la voz que nos mata –la joven asintió y permaneció quieta en su lugar (N/a¿eso es posible? O.o) observando como su amigo salia del refugio de invisibilidad para buscar algo entre la maleza -. Aquí esta –el joven sostenía en su mano una larga rama, se acercó cautelosamente al roble, mientras Luna no sabía si estaba loco o planeaba algo

-Ojala no se le haya ocurrido hacerle travesuras al sauce –pensó algo preocupada por el estado mental de su amigo. De pronto, unas ramas empezaron a agitarse y las raíces emitían un frenético sonido. El joven estaba más cerca del sauce cuando una rama se agitó y empezó a cortar el aire en dirección hacia él -¡HARRY! –gritó la joven, mas calló al contemplar que la rama, y en sí todo el sauce, se había detenido justo a unos centímetros de Harry. Este volvió la vista hacia su amiga con una sonrisa y le hizo gestos con la manó para que se acercara -. Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto –le advirtió echándole una fiera mirada

-Bueno, no es muy difícil de explicar, sólo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que después de ti –le señaló con el brazo un agujero que se encontraba entre la raíces del sauce

-¿Quieres que entre ahí? –preguntó la joven sin darle mucho crédito a lo dicho

-Sí, y más vale que se pronto –agregó al escuchar el crujir de una ramas

-Pero…

-Vamos –Harry tomó a Luna por la cintura y se lanzó con ella al interior del agujero, justo a tiempo para no ser alcanzado por la rama que había recuperado su movilidad

-Arrg! Barro .

-Bueno, olvidé decirte que en estas épocas anda húmedo UU

-Si, qué gracioso –exclamó con un tono ligeramente (mentira -.-) sarcástico. No fue hasta que intentó levantarse que se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban -. Eh… Harry, quítateme de encima /

-Ay! Lo siento, es que al momento de saltar…

-Sólo quítate ¿quieres? –la chica se levantó apenas sintió su cuerpo libre de peso y le dio la espalda al joven, aparentando arreglar sus ropas. Luego, echó una mirada al lugar. Era una especie de cueva subterránea, había unas escaleras al frente y todo ese camino estaba oscuro. Por las paredes el musgo se había expandido gradualmente y la humedad fría le daba el toque final a ese agujero de trolls, exceptuando claro de que nada parecía haber sido golpeado con un mazo

-Bueno, si ya observaste bastante, vamos a seguir con el tour más abajo –Harry sacó su varita y avanzó por el túnel -¡Lumus! –las escaleras de piedra se hicieron más visibles. Bajó esos peldaños y continuó avanzando por un camino igual de lodoso que el primero –Vamos, Luna –la joven sacó sujeto con fuerza su varita e imitó al joven

-¡Lumus! –la punta de su varita se encendió y empezó a seguir al joven, que se le había adelantado un buen tramo –Harry, espérame –le llamó mientras apresuraba el paso

-Está bien, aquí estoy –el joven la tomo de mano y siguió avanzando -. Debes tener cuidado, el pasillo se hace más angosto cada que avanzamos. Lo siento por tu capa, pero puede que tengas que avanzar en cuatro

-Cualquiera avisa¿no? –le dijo algo molesta la blonda

-Bueno, sólo no te alejes de mí. Vamos a estar aquí un buen rato…

···························

Fin del Flash Back

···························

La joven avanzaba por el corredor con mucha prisa. Tenía firmemente sujetada su varita, que iluminaba su camino. Poco le importo el hecho de que una de sus capas favoritas fuera desgarrada por algunas raíces sobresalientes. Se inclinó para poder avanzar con más facilidad

-Estoy segura que debe estar aquí. No hay otro lugar a donde pudo haberse refugiado –pensaba la joven, mientras avanzaba con más velocidad, tomando movimientos felinos a medida que el techo se le venía encima. Dentro de un rato vio luz del final del corredor. Aceleró el pasó y levantando aquella tapa de madera entró en la vieja y polvorienta residencia. Se apoyó en sus brazos para salir de un solo salto y, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el aspecto de la casa, se dirigió a inspeccionar, primero, en el despacho y, luego, en la sala…

··················

Flash Back

··················

-¿Aquí me querías traer? –la joven miraba sin mucho asombro la vieja y abatida casa

-Pues sí –contestó sin más el joven, encendiendo con su varita unas cuantas velas (N/a: no se preocupen que no es una velada romántica n.nU)

-¿Y que hay de especial aquí que me traías con tanta urgencia?

-¿No era lo que te esperabas? –preguntó graciosamente el joven

-Pues, hablando sinceramente, no

-Bueno, entonces, déjeme explicarle porqué la he traído hasta aquí, señorita –Harry tomó de la mano a Luna y subió con ella escaleras arriba

-Me siento rara cuando me hablas así¿sabes?

-Si tanto te molesta…

-No, no es eso. Sólo no estoy acostumbrada. Me siento más familiarizada con "Lunática" que con "señorita" –el joven rió ante esta pequeña confesión de la joven

-Bueno, Lunática, te traje porque quería que vieras un lugar en particular de aquí

-¿Así¿Y cuál es? –preguntó la joven intrigada

-Pues… aquí –el joven se detuvo frente a una vieja y gastada puerta. La empujó con suavidad y esta se abrió dejando paso a los jóvenes. El cuarto era igual de viejo y sucio que la casa. Más bien era una habitación, en donde se encontraban un tocador muy viejo, con un espejo roto, un armario y una cómoda muy antiguos y, pegada a la pared, con un raído y empolvoreado dosel, estaba…

-¿Una cama? –se preguntó extrañada la joven

-Después de ti –la instó a entrar el joven con una sonrisa. La joven, aún algo insegura y sorprendida, entró cautelosamente en la habitación, con el chico tras ella. Luna se detuvo unos centímetros antes de llegar a la cama, mientras que el joven se dirigió directo a esta y tomó asiento, levantando algo de polvo de las deterioradas sábanas. El joven palmo un lugar a su costado para que ella fuese a sentarse. Luna no sabía si ir o no. Dio un paso, perpleja

-Es Harry, nada malo debe traer entre manos –y pensando esto, se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento junto al muchacho. Este le palmeo la cabeza como antes lo había hecho, por ser obediente

-Bueno, como sé que te mueres de ganas de saber porque te traje, te lo diré –empezó el joven -. Una vez me dijiste que no te tenía mucha confianza. Me dijiste que no podríamos ser amigos de verdad si lo único que me hacías sentir era lástima, aunque fuese algo que te identificara conmigo. Entonces, decidí traerte aquí para darte una prueba de que te considero una gran amiga y que eres muy importante para mí –el joven le pasó el brazo por sobre el hombro y la inclinó suavemente hasta su pecho

-Ok –pensó la joven-. Queda claro que esto es extraño –concluyó al sentir el peso de la cabeza del joven apoyada sobre la suya

-Aunque te parezca raro, como me lo supongo por tu cara –comentó el joven -, este lugar tiene un extraño y, a la vez, especial significado para mí. Lo digo porque aquí, justo en esta habitación, me enteré de muchas verdades y cabe decir que parte de mi inocencia se quedo en estas paredes porque nada volvió a ser igual desde que salí de aquí aquella noche –contaba el joven nostálgico

-Ah! Era eso –se decía a si misma la joven (N/a: Tengo curiosidad por saber que habrán pensado uds. Conozco ciertas personitas que habrán pensado una que otra cosa fuera del contexto n.-)

-En fin, sólo quería que lo vieras. A veces vengo cuando quiero estar sólo un buen rato, sin que nadie me moleste, porque creo que la gran mayoría de mis amigos saben que me gusta la Torre de Astronomía -comentó con una leve sonrisa

-Pues, muy bien pensado. Nadie vendría a verte aquí –comentó la joven, corroborando lo dicho por el moreno

-Aunque me molesta algo

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella con curiosidad

-Pues, siempre que vengo me pongo a pensar que talvez sí debí dejar que Sirius y Remus eliminarán a una rata –explicó el joven con un torno burlesco y serio a la vez (N/a: Si existe eso. A veces yo hablo así, como bromeando pero muy seriamente oO)

-Pero aún así te gusta venir aquí¿no es así? –esta vez el sonido de su voz se hizo más dócil, más compasible

-Claro, por más que me recuerde cosas que me hagan sentir culpa –respondió el joven, introvertido. La joven lo tomó de la mano instintivamente, siendo correspondida por el joven

-No entiendo –susurró la joven

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el joven entre murmuros

-Creo que nunca voy a poder entender porqué exactamente tú –explicó la joven. Hubo un amplio silencio

-Tampoco estoy seguro –respondió el joven. La joven pensó en acoplarse más con él, poder confortarlo, pero este prosiguió -. Talvez no sea el momento, pero pronto te contaré muchas cosas que no deben salir de aquí para nadie más¿de acuerdo? –le aclaró con voz más vivaz mientras acariciaba con un dedo sus labios

-Así esta mejor –se aventuró a decir la rubia -. Si se supone que soy tu amiga, espero me tengas algo de confianza

-Claro que sí, después de todo somos en parte parecidos –comentó el joven mientras volvia a acariciar su cabeza

-Sí, pero no me trates como a una pequeña o tendré que castigarte, Potter –el joven, con los ojos algo abiertos, empezó a reír y, de pronto, la rubia tampoco puedo evitar imitarlo. Ambos cayeron recostados en la polvorienta cama, uno al lado del otro, sin poder evitar esa incontenible pero, intrínsecamente, nonada risa…

···························

Fin del Flash Back

···························

La joven subió las escaleras. Si no estaba abajo, el único lugar a donde iría arriba era…

·········

El joven podía escuchar aquellos sonidos recostado como estaba en la añeja cama. Aunque, por un momento, se sintió amenazado, invadido, poco a poco el dolor que sentía le hizo no tomarle importancia. Se sentó en la cama. Oía el crujir de las tablas, los escalones le advertían la pronta llegada de un invasor

·········

-Ah! Aquí estás –la rubia había abierto la puerta de un gran golpe -. Ni siquiera te dignas a saludarme¿verdad? –no recibió respuesta –Vaya, que ingrato resultó ser el "elegido" –comentó tratando de acometerlo, pero como el joven so mostró indiferente agregó -. No tienes idea de cómo estás preocupando a todos –no hubo respuesta. Luna, ya histérica, se acercó con paso decidido al joven y bramó -. ¿Y qué fue eso que le hiciste a Hermione? Por mucho que no me agrade nunca creí que serías capaz de tratarla de esa forma –no supo porqué pero, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la habían llevado a situarse de espaldas al joven, como… -_'Como si no pudiera verlo a la cara'_ –pensó la joven. Desvió esos pensamientos con un movimiento de su cabeza y continuó -. ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Potter¿Se murió alguien más que tú querías y decides hacerte el machito¿Acaso crees que lastimando a los únicos que te quieren y están tan locos como para seguirte en las buenas y en las malas vas a conseguir algo, por lo menos, bueno¿Cuándo te dejarás de estás niñerías, Harry¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! –gritaba la chica exaltada –Remus, Sirius, tus padres –el joven se estremeció al oír estos nombres -. Ellos ya están muertos y bien muertos, Harry. Bajo tierra¿me entiendes?. Y, por más que tú quieras, por más injusto que te sea, nada de lo que hagas los traerá de vuelta. Nada. Ni destruir a Voldemort, ni retar mil veces a la muerte, ni ningún poder que puedas algún día poseer. Nada. Entonces, Harry, dime por qué te empeñas en destruir el amor de las pocas personas que te aman y creen plenamente en ti. ¿Qué ganas con lastimarlos¿Con quedarte sólo? Dímelo, por favor, porque te juro que yo no lo entiendo –aunque un tanto perturbado el ojiverde permaneció quieto y callado -. Eres un estúpido, Potter¿lo sabías? –estalló la joven -. Eres sólo un estúpido, petulante y ególatra krunpifull (N/a: Dios sabrá que diablos es eso o.o), y, para colmo, eres un cobarde. No puedo creer que toda la maldita comunidad mágica esté tan desesperada para creer que un debilucho como tú es el "Elegido", el que vino a salvarnos de su real majestad maligna "Don Voldy". ¡Ay¡Disculpa! –exclamó con tono sardónico –"El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Se me olvidó que podría hacerte saltar el nombre de aquel poderoso que acabó con tu dizque familia –un estremecimiento le indicó que continuara-. Y aún así tienes el descaro de ponerte triste. Tú que no haces nada, perdiendo el tiempo lamentándote y compadeciéndote. Tú, que te sientes tan desdichado, ni siquiera has sufrido la mitad de lo que lamentas. Hay personas que lo han perdido todo. Familia, amigos, sus casas, su identidad, el amor, la alegría, la esperanza, la libertad, e incluso la vida en esta batalla, y esto último lo sabes muy bien porque lo has sentido a través de los que han luchado contigo y perecido sólo y únicamente para brindarte un día más, otro amanecer, confiando y creyendo enteramente que tú eres el único, el que podrás realizar su anhelo de acabar con él, con Voldemort, que nada importa más que tú llegues a cumplir esa meta, TU meta –Luna, ronca de tanto gritar, sujetó su garganta con sus manos y agregó con un marcado tono de desprecio e irónica piedad - ¿Sabes, Potter? Me das lástima. Pero, aún puedes hacer algo¿sabes? Haznos un maldito favor a todos y púdrete aquí mismo y no vuelvas a salir jamás. Quédate aquí, sólo, en este hueco de ratas, como la que soltaste, porque, créeme, alguien como tú ni siquiera se merece que lo compadezcan –el silencio que precedió estas palabras prometía ser eterno. La joven no se movía, incluso parecía que ni respiraba, siempre atenta a cualquier reacción que pueda denotarse en el joven. Este, muerto en vida, permanecía inerte, con la mirada ida en algún punto desconocido del sucio suelo de la habitación. Ella no iba a estar ahí parada por siempre. Ella sabía muy bien que no estaría dispuesto a ello ni porque se tratara de Potter. También sabía muy bien que, conociendo lo rápido que se encendía, lo único que podía hacer para tentarlo era seguir "aguijoneándolo" con el mismo fondo de antes - ¡Ah¡Se me olvidó¡Qué descuido¿Cómo no mencionar a la pobre desdichada de tu madre? La muy tonta que se sacrificó hasta la muerte por ti. Perder la vida de forma tan horrible, sacrificarse por otro pobre diablo. ¡Vaya¿No es gracioso? Al parecer esas bajezas vienen de famil…

-¡Ya¡Cierra la boca! –se escuchó en un susurro. Ese fue el pie que dio paso a otra acometida

-No, no pienso callarme, Potter –bramó nuevamente la rubia -. Ya es hora de que alguien te saque en cara todas las tonterías que…

-¡Cállate! –Harry estaba rojo de furia, y mientras luchaba por controlarse, presionó sus puños con tanto ímpetu que de sus manos brotaban finos hilos carmesí (N/a¿Quién no se ha hecho eso? Mucha gente levanta la mano ¬¬ Yo me lo hice una vez, pero fue sin querer. ¿Quién hubiera pensando que las uñas pueden desgarrar la piel? OO) –Vete de aquí, Luna. ¡Déjame tranquilo! –clamó el joven

-No, no me iré –aseveró mientras se le acercaba decididamente -. ¿Qué te está pasando¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?

-¡CALLATE¿QUIEN ERES PARA VENIR A DECIRME ESAS COSAS¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA JUZGARME? –gritó con toda su alma. Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Nuevamente, hizo presencia un terrible y aparentemente interminable silencio, hasta que el joven de los cabellos azabache murmuró -. Ni siquiera sabes como me siento…

-¿Ah, sí? –inquirió la joven escépticamente -. Entonces dime como te sientes, Harry. ¡Vamos! Me muero de la curiosidad

-¡Perdí a Remus¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta? Ya no tengo a nadie. Mis padres, Sirius, Remus… Lo único que tengo es una maldita reputación de adolescente suicida que va a morirse para que otros que ni han sufrido la mitad de los que murieron puedan salir luego a decir que todo ya pasó y que lo anterior ya no importa –declaró el joven con sumo resentimiento

-¿Y? –tentó la rubia

-¿Y qué? –respondió el joven con brusquedad

-¿Qué hay de los que quieres?

-¿Cómo que qué hay con los que quiero?

-Pues –la joven se sentó en la cama de lado, mirando la espalda del joven –no me vas a decir que sólo estas peleando para que todos sean felices¿o si?

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió el joven molesto

-Pues que yo pensé que había más de por medio –respondió la joven

-No me vengas con rodeos, Luna – exhortó indicó el joven -. Mientras más rápido terminemos, más pronto te podrás largar de aquí –la joven, haciendo caso omiso a esas palabras, prosiguió

-Me refiero, Potter, a que supuse que luchabas para proteger a aquellos a los que acababas de despreciar, aparte del que acaba de morir, claro, y también a tus conocidos –explicó la joven. El silencio del joven le hizo saber que había lanzado bien aquel dardo -. Ya decía yo que no podías dejarlos fuera del asunto

-Ellos ya no son mis amigos, nosotros no somos más nada –respondió el joven con una nota de sufrimiento

-Eso porque tú lo quisiste -alegó la joven -. Fuiste tú quien los hizo a un lado esta mañana. No vengas a hacerte una víctima

-¿Y qué si lo hago? –respondió colérico el joven – Soy huérfano desde niño, estoy solo, todo un imperio maligno me quiere matar, he sido apuñalado y traicionado innumerables veces, tengo la muerte asechándome en todo momento. ¿Por qué no podría ser yo una víctima? –hubo un leve momento de silencio –Por eso es que ni tú ni nadie, excepto Sirius, Remus y mis padres, podrán comprenderme

-Pero, tus amigos…

-Ahora, abre bien esos oídos de entrometida que tienes y óyeme bien. No pienso dejarlos a un lado. Ellos son algo aparte. Voy a luchar, porque no tengo otro destino que seguir. Ya no tengo nada, ni tampoco a ellos. Lo único que me queda es luchar y eso es todo

-Ahora eres tú el que me viene con rodeos, Potter –la joven le puso la mano sobre le hombro pero le, de un movimiento brusco, se separó de ella

-Hablas por que no sabes. Yo perdí todo. Desde que era niño no tuve nada. Perdí a mis padres a mi primer año, perdí a mi padrino luego de 14 años, perdí a Remus hace unos meses, perdí a mis amigos hoy. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Soy la persona más afortunada del mundo

-No me trates como si no supiera de lo que hablas –la joven agachó la mirada mientras el joven erguía la suya con una sonrisa irónicamente aplacada

-Dime, Luna¿has perdido ha alguien recientemente? –la joven no contesto -¿Has perdido a tus amigos? –continuó el joven -¿Algún mago loco todopoderoso te quiere echar mano al cuello? –nada, simple silencio -. Ellos murieron. Nunca más voy a volver a verlos. Tú no tienes idea de cómo se siente eso –susurró el joven con resentimiento

-Pues fueron muy imbéciles si decidieron morir por alguien como tú –respondió raudamente la joven, con suma serenidad

-¡CALLATE! –volvió a gritar -¡TU NUNCA SENTIRAS COMO ME SIENTO¡NUNCA SENTIRAS LO QUE ES PERDERLOS¡NUNCA…

-¡YO PERDÍ A MI MADRE! –el gritó de la joven fue tan fuerte, tan penetrante, que consiguió aplacar los gritos del muchacho. Este se cayó inmediatamente. Los sonidos provenientes del caer de las densas gotas retumbaron en el cuarto. Sollozos acompañados de recuerdos. Y ella prosiguió –. Nueve años, Harry. ¿Me dices qué nunca he sufrido? Por Merlín, yo estaba con ella. La deje por un momento, tan sólo por un momento. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando entre a su laboratorio¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando mi padre me cargó y cubrió mis ojos¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando supe que no iba a volver? –los sollozos se hacían más intensos, más lastimeros -. Tú eres huérfano, pero eso no es lo que en verdad te duele. Por más que sean tus padres, no puedes sentir ese dolor. Nunca supiste lo que era pasar un día juntos, celebrar una fiesta por tu cumpleaños, esconderte en su cama cuando tenias miedo en las noches, las canciones de tu madre, las palmadas de aliento de tu padre, verlos pasar la noche en vela cuando estás enfermo, con rostros preocupados cuando estás triste, abrazándote y sonriéndote cuando logras alcanzar tus pequeñas metas o, como bien pudo ser tu caso, llevarte a comer helados después de comprarte la escoba que tanto querías por tu cumpleaños –la joven soltó una tenues carcajadas, aunque carentes de gozo -. No acepté su muerte en mucho tiempo. Insistía en que había ido de viaje, siempre que me lo recordaban. Lloraba noches enteras. Deje de comer, de jugar, de sonreír. Aún ahora la extraño terriblemente, me hace tanta falta. Cuando niña fui fuerte por mi padre, que no podía vivir viéndome morir lentamente en mi angustia. Cuando entré a Hogwarts, tenía siempre sus revistas conmigo, para no sentirme sola. No podía hacer amigos. Yo no era, exactamente, alguien que encajara entre los alumnos. Por eso, cuando volví a sentirme sola, me acordaba de ella, de que siempre me juraba estar a mi lado, y que de alguna manera aún lo estaba, como lo prometía. Empecé a comprender que ya no debía ser fuerte únicamente por mi padre, sino que yo también, íntimamente, quería ser fuerte. Me di cuenta que no podía opacarme por esto, que ella no lo deseaba así. Por más que me hacía tanta falta, crecí creyendo que algún día nos reuniríamos nuevamente. Creí que, mientras tanto, debía ser fuerte y tratar en lo más posible de ser feliz. A ella nunca le hubiera gustado que viviera triste, menos por su culpa. Yo la amo mucho, y esta vida que tengo es la vida que ella más amaba, por eso decidí luchar y seguir adelante. Por ella y, también por mí, porque la necesitaba -el joven se mostraba absorto, callado, meditaba las palabras de la joven. Finalmente, un suspiro de su corazón, una zozobra del alma, se expresó simplemente en dos palabras

-Lo siento… -la joven levantó la mirada antes decaída. Dudando, tomó una mano del joven y este no retrocedió. Fue entonces que se acercó a él, se sentó a su espalda, apoyando la suya contra su cuerpo, si soltar esa mano

-No voy a regañarte por eso, Harry –la joven recostó su cabeza suavemente hacía su hombro. Esta vez el joven le tomó la mano

-Tenías razón –murmuró -. Soy un completo imbécil –una media sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras un Nilo de perlas brotaba por sus ojos

-Bueno, te aceptaré aunque seas un imbécil. De otra forma no podría llamarme tu amiga

-Pero tú y yo no podemos ser amigos –contestó el joven

-Ey, cuando mamá murió, yo hice los mismo –argumentó la joven

-Pero si permaneces a mi lado lo más probable es que…

-Bla bla bla –lo atajó la rubia -. Si quieres hacer algo realmente bueno por tus amigos, mi inocente Harry, sólo preocúpate en ser feliz y no nos tires por la borda; o¿acaso creías que no sabíamos en que nos metíamos siendo tus amigos? –Harry no dijo nada, así que la joven continuó -. Mira, nosotros estamos contigo, somos tus amigos. Al diablo con Voldemort y su circo de monos enmascarados. Nosotros vamos a apoyarte en todo momento, incluso si es necesario pelearemos a tu lado

-Eso es lo que no quiero –alegó el muchacho -. Si se involucran en una batalla pueden salir lastimados o podrían morir y yo –el joven titubeó, sujetó la mano de la joven con más ímpetu y declaró -yo jamás podría perdonarme que eso les pasara

-Pues, déjame hacerte conocedor de un hecho para nada insólito y bastante obvio. Creo que no te has hecho aún la idea de que nosotros, los grandiosos y amados amigos a los que tanto quieres proteger, tampoco nos perdonaríamos si algo llegará a pasarte a ti, don Héroe –las pupilas esmeraldas del joven brillaron y unas dulces lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Siento tanto todo lo que te dije, todo lo que les dije –empezó a expresar el joven -. Nunca quise… pero es que no encontré otro modo

-Ya, ya –lo calmó la joven -. Ya pasó, Harry - la joven se giró y abrazó fuertemente al muchacho. Este sujeto los brazos firmes de la joven y giró su cabeza, encontrando sus bellos ojos azulinos (N/a: No estaba segura si ese era el color, pero el los dibujos ella siempre sale con ojos celestes oO). Notó los rastros de las lágrimas en ellos y acercó cuidadosamente su mano para borrarlos de su tierno rostro de inocente niñez. Ella se dejó deslumbrar por le brillo de aquellas esmeraldas, acercando su mano para acallar el frágil lamento que despedían. Se abrazaron por un largo rato, tal como la primera vez que compartieron un momento en la estancia juntos

-¿Sabes algo? –preguntó de improviso la joven

-Claro, sé muchas cosas –respondió el joven, ya más radiante

-No, tonto, en serio –dijo la joven mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama

-Bueno, dime –el Harry que conocemos sonrió abiertamente y se pasó las manos por detrás de la cabeza

-Pues, creo que hay ciertas personitas esperando a que vayas a ponerte de rodillas y rogarles que regresen a ser tus amigos en una torre por allá en el castillo –terminó la joven con una sonrisita

-Si, tienes razón –la mirada del joven se torno un tanto triste -. ¿Crees que quieran perdonarme? –preguntó temeroso

-Pues, normalmente, te mandarían al diablo, te ignorarían y jamás volverían a dirigirte la palabra –el joven se volvió cabizbajo nuevamente -, pero, dado que son tus amigos, supongo que pasarán la página –Harry levantó la vista con los ojos algo más abiertos que antes -. No obstante, la primera salida a Hogsmeade tú nos vas a llevar a mi, a Ginny y a tu por el momento ex-novia a comprar muchas cosas y luego a tomar algo realmente bueno en las tres escobas –sentenció la joven

-¡Ey! Te olvidaste de Ron –reveló Harry, con una sonrisa pícara

-¡Ah! Sí. Supongo que a Ronald le bastará con algo de Zonko –agregó como sin darle mucha importancia

-Bueno, entonces, lo mejor será que nos vayamos –Harry se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Acto seguido, la abrió y señaló a Luna la salida de una forma muy galante -. Después de la señorita

-Muy bien –Luna se levantó y sacudió un tato el polvo de su falda y se dirigió a la puerta

-Bueno, vámonos. Con suerte te muestro mi regalo de cumpleaños –comentó alegre el joven mientras bajaban las escaleras

-¿Así? Pero tu cumpleaños ya pasó –arguyó la joven -. ¿Quién te lo regaló?

-Remus –respondió este con total naturalidad

-¡Vaya¿Y qué fue? –preguntó con curiosidad

-Tienes que verlo. Es un pendiente increíble –comentó emocionado -. Además, tiene unas plumas de fénix con las iniciales de mis padres y sus amigos escritas en dorado

-¿Plumas de fénix? –preguntó la joven

-Si –respondió este -. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Pues… Bueno, talvez ando un poco loca (xDD) pero cuando mamá murió yo me obsesioné con buscar algún fénix que me pudiera dar la pluma de su cola

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con tu madre? –preguntó este extrañado

-Cuando niña, padre me contó una leyenda que decía que los fénix tienen la habilidad de dejar una huella de su paso en el tiempo y que son capaces de abrir puertas a otras épocas, pero sólo aquellas en las que han vivido

-¿No es broma cierto? –preguntó el joven algo escéptico, aunque acostumbrado a las locuras de su amiga

-No, hasta dicen que hay un ritual para crear la entrada, pero desistí con ello hace tiempo. Asumí que sólo era una leyenda y no mencioné nada a padre para no preocuparlo

-Mmmm, ya veo. Pero, de todas, suena muy interesante –asintió Harry

-En fin, ya es bastante tarde, si no nos damos prisa, se irán a dormir –comentó, ojeando su reloj y entrando al túnel

-Entonces, veamos quién llega mas rápido –Harry entró al túnel de un salto y pasó al lado de Luna para adentrarse primero en el angosto pasillo

-¡Oye! No es justo, no estaba preparada –objetó la joven

-Lástima –vociferó el joven desde el túnel

-Ya verás cuando salgamos a campo abierto –amenazó la joven y se lanzó detrás del joven también

·········

Bueno, se terminó este cap (Lectores: Amén!). Ok, ha pasado más de medio año UU pero ya les traje el capítulo (que está bastante grandecito, por cierto UU). Sólo espero que lo disfruten y que no me manden críticas crueles -.-

En fin, pasemos a lo reviews n.n

**-Nifhleim-Black:** Ya sé que el anterior cap estuvo algo feeling (TOT), pero sip, como dice, lo bueno se hace esperar. Sobre los errores, ya corregido, eran una cosa del Yo ser inocente n.-

**-Miss Diggory Krum:** Harry está medio loco en el cap 3. En este too pero ya se le pasó. No te preocupes. Ah! Yo tmb soy cursi! o ¿No ser hermoso el amor? (HLF: Tonca ¬¬) UUU Por cierto, ojala con este cap te des una idea (porque está bien claro) del porqué del que el regalo sea justamente así Mi tener todo planeado ñ-n Y no te olvides del fic. Como estuve muerta todo este tiempo, recién me estoy poniendo al día. Voy en el cap 32 pro juró que te dejo review apenas termine todo, okis? n.-

**-Tariney:** o Gracias! Y sorry por matarte a Lupin UUU Es que tenpia ue ser así -.- Sobre Harry y Herm, pues… sólo te digo que serán felices, pero juntos o no, no sé o.o Ah! Ya te dejé tu review. Actualiza pronto, porke ahora soy yo kien te va a molestar xDD

**-Herm:** VOLVISTE A SER MI MAMI! O Bueno, gracias por el micro review (me dedicó 10 segundo de su tiempo. Debe estar enferma o.o) Bueno, ya lo continué n.n Ojalá que te guste el cap xDDD

**-Lovelydeadgirl:** Faith! o Bueno, don't worry. I'll do something good whit him o.o Just wait n.n Gracias por el review y aquí tienes el cap. Disfrútalo

Bueno, esos son todos Ojala hayan más la próxima. Ahora me despido, pero "juro solemnemente que tendré el cap listo para el estreno de HP4 Nos vemos. Un besote a todos, bueno, todas mis bellas, hermosas y encantadoras lectoras. Besotes. Las quiero. **Kajime**


End file.
